Im Körper des Feindes
by Coppelius
Summary: Harry x Draco FF YAOI! don't like, don't read! NICHT ABGESCHLOSSEN! Kp 13 von 24 on
1. Chapter 1

Die FF ist schon älter.. Sie war mein längeres Erstlingswerk und dementsprechend in der Sprache etwas holprig... zumindestam Anfang...

1. Aller Anfang... (Prolog)

Wütend stehen sie sich gegenüber, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Ihre Gesichter gleichen wutverzerrten Fratzen. Die Augen lassen lodernde Blitze hervor schießen und ihre Körper sind angespannt wie bei einem Raubtier, das sich seiner Beute nähert und sich zum Sprung bereit hält.  
Keiner der beiden lässt den jeweils anderen aus den Augen. Silberne Sturmböen treffen auf grüne sprühende Smaragde.  
Die Welt um sie herum still. Kein Atmen, keine Bewegung. Nur viele gebannte Augenpaare, die nervös das Schauspiel beobachten. Alle warten auf den Ausbruch von einem der beiden, freuen sich auf das baldige Ereignis, das wie ein Vulkan auszubrechen droht, um alles zu zerstören.

In der Luft knistert es, spürbar, fast materiell und dennoch... niemand bewegt sich. Zu sehr haben sie Angst etwas zu verpassen. Mit Grund. Wenn diese beiden Geschöpfe des Himmels(oder auch Hölle) aufeinander treffen, könnte man meinen, man hat es nicht mit zwei 16-Jährigen Hogwartsschülern zu tun, sondern mit Kriegsgöttern, denen alle Macht der Welt zur Verfügung steht.

Dann plötzlich wird die Elektrizität stärker, lässt kleine, blauweiße Lichter sichtbar werden, als einer dieser begehrenswerten Wesen auf das andere langsam zugeht.  
Millimeter stehen sie auseinander, der eine einen halben Kopf größer als der andere, was dieser mit seiner hochnäsigen Art wunderbar und dazu noch erfolgreich wettmacht.  
Die glücklichen Zuschauer halten die Luft an, starren weiter, als ob ihr Leben davon abhinge, auf die beiden unterschiedlichen Engel in Menschengestalt: Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter. Die wohl begehrtesten Jungs an der Schule.

Der Hass in ihren Augen löscht jedes andere Gefühl in ihrem Inneren aus.  
Und endlich zerschneidet der blonde Slytherin-Prinz die unheimliche und tastbare Stille.  
"Potter." Nicht mehr. Aber es bedarf nicht vielerlei Worte, denn der Name wurde mit soviel Hohn und Spott ausgesprochen, dass damit alles gesagt wurde, was man nur sagen konnte.  
"Malfoy." Ein Flüstern, ein Zischen, aber nicht minder gefährlicher als das "Potter". Und dann:  
"Geh mir aus dem Weg, du Sohn eines minderwertigen Reinbluts. Oder noch besser: Knie nieder vor der heiligen Obrigkeit."  
Verächtliches Schnaufen, Funken in den Augen, hämisches Grinsen.  
"Bei deiner Größe muss ich mich ja niederknien, Malfoy. Wärst du mehr nach deinem Vater geraten, könntest du mir jetzt in die Augen schauen."

Ein tiefes Knurren, die silbernen Sturmböen wandeln sich langsam in Orkane um.  
"Potter, du widerlicher Schlammblutliebhaber. Kann mir gut vorstellen, dass du mit dieser Granger fickst. Oder noch besser. Du schläfst doch mit dem Wiesel, da dieser doch eh niemanden abkriegt. Aber wer will schon einen armen Möchtegern Reinblut ficken? Den würde doch keiner nehmen, selbst wenn er dafür 100.000 Galleonen zahlen würde."  
"Malfoy.", presst der Größere von beiden zwischen seinen krampfhaft zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
Keiner von beiden, genau wie die gaffenden Mitschüler, bemerkt die große, graue, still vor sich hin blitzende Sturmwolke, die genau über ihren Köpfen einen kleinen Tanz aufführt.

Nur ein paar braune Augen nehmen mit Schrecken dieses Gebilde wahr.  
Mit schnellen Schritten läuft die Besitzerin der braunen Tümpel auf die Streithähne zu.  
"Harry, Malfoy, hört-."  
"Wie kannst du Schlammblut es wagen, mich anzusprechen?"  
"Rühre sie ja nicht an, du Frettchen, sonst-"  
Ein roter Blitz schlägt zwischen den beiden in den Boden ein, lässt den Slytherin und Gryffindor meterweit von ihrem letzten Standpunkt wegschleudern und hart auf den Boden aufkommen.

Wieder Stille. Die Zuschauer schauen von einem zum anderen, doch niemand rennt zu ihnen hin, um zu helfen. Dann endlich Bewegungen der erbitterten Erzfeinde. Sie setzen sich auf und suchen den Blick des jeweils anderen. Doch was sie entdecken, lässt beide vor Entsetzen aufkeuchen: Ihre eigenen Augen blicken ihnen entgegen.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Zwei Körper, eine Seele

Keuchend richtete ich mich auf, doch oh je, meine Beine waren plötzlich irgendwie länger. Vorsichtig um nicht die Balance zu verlieren ging ich auf den am Boden Sitzenden zu.  
Ich spürte die stechenden Blicke meiner Mitschüler im Nacken, überging sie aber einfach.  
Endlich am Ziel angekommen, kniete ich nieder und hob langsam meine (sie ist braungebrannt!) Hand. Sachte, so als könnte der Körper des anderen zerbrechen, strich ich über die blasse Haut der Wangen, wanderte weiter zur Nase und strich dann eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht meines Gegenübers... Der mich einfach nur entsetzt anstarrte... mit grauen Augen! In einer anderen Situation hätte ich gelacht, aber das hier war nicht komisch! Nein, ganz und gar nicht! Denn:  
Ich berührte meinen eigenen Körper!

Ungläubig blickte ich an mir herunter und... bei Salazar, ich steckte ich Körper von niemand anderen als Mr. Harry Potter.  
Bitte, bringt mich doch um. Das ist ja schlimmer, als Onkel Voldie gegenüber zu stehen!  
Plötzlich packte mich eine blasse Hand an meinen zierlichen Arm (der nicht mir gehört, nur mal zur Anmerkung!) und zerrte mich hinter meinem physischen Ich hinterher.  
Ich achtete nicht auf die Gänge und Treppen die wir liefen, besser gesagt mein Körper lief und ich hinterher stolperte.  
Ich war einfach... abgelenkt. Von meinen Körper... in dem wohl niemand anders als St. Potter steckte. Na gut ich kann mir schlimmeres vorstellen... Nein, eigentlich nicht.  
Wie dem auch sei! Wir hielten vor einer Statue, die ich nicht einmal genau erfassen konnte (Moment, Potter trägt doch ne Brille, oder? Und wo ist die jetzt?).  
Doch nach einem "Tiramisueclair" (meine Stimme!) erschien eine Treppe und wieder wurde ich einfach hinterher gerissen.  
Ich seufzte. Also wenn der immer so mit seinem Körper umgeht... da kann der mir fast leid tun.

Am Treppenende angekommen, stürmte mein Ich durch die Tür ohne anzuklopfen und bugsierte mich gleich grob auf einen Stuhl, der vor einem vollgepackten Schreibtisch stand.  
Achselzuckend legte ich meinen? Arm auf die Lehne und ließ meinen? Kopf in die Hand fallen.  
Das kann ja heiter werden.  
Halb amüsiert, halb unwohl beobachtete ich Potter in meinen wunderschönen Körper (es ist doch was ganz anderes ihn mit anderen Augen zu sehen) wie er im Büro auf und ab ging. Dumbledores Büro. Plötzlich:  
"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!"  
Ich wusste gar nicht, dass mein Körper so laut schreien konnte... meine armen Stimmbänder.

Fawkes flatterte, empört über soviel Dreistigkeit ihn im Schlaf zu wecken, im Büro herum. Und dies schien wohl den verkalkten Schulleiter anzulocken. Lässig (ein anderes Wort fällt mir dazu nicht ein) schlich Dumbledore die oberen Treppen seiner kleinen Sternenwarte herunter. Lächelnd (man sieht ihn fast nie anderes... ein Gesicht zum Reinschlagen) blickte er mich mit seinen blauen Augen an.  
"Harry, schön dich zu sehen. Was kann ich für dich tun?"  
Ich dachte der Kerl weiß immer alles? Anscheinend wohl nicht.  
"Ich bin nicht Potter"  
"Wie bitte?"  
Bei Salazar, hatte der eine lange Leitung.  
"Ich hab gesagt, ich bin nicht Potter. Da steckt Narb- ich meine Potter drin. In meinem Körper.", sagte ich und zeigte mit meiner anderen Hand auf mein Ich.

Fast panisch nickte Potter mit dem Kopf.  
"Professor, sie müssen uns helfen. Ich will hier raus!"  
"Aber Potter, du solltest dich geehrt fühlen. Du wirst nie wieder so gut aus sehen."  
"Halt die Klappe, Malfoy."  
" Jungs, bitte. Könnte mir einer von euch erklären, was vorgefallen ist?"  
Mit großem Interesse setzte Dumbledore sich auf seinen Stuhl und schaute uns erwartungsvoll an.  
Resignierend begann ich mit der Geschichte, denn Potter hatte wohl nichts anderes im Sinn, als mit meinen Körper Lauftraining ihm Büro zu machen. Doch mittlerweile ging er nicht mehr auf und ab, sondern vollführte Kreise. Schön!  
"Nun, Professor. Potter und ich hatten wieder einen Streit. Also nichts Anormales. Doch plötzlich tauchte irgendwoher ein roter Blitz auf und schlug zwischen uns ein. Tja und das Ergebnis sehen sie ja."

Meine kleine Story war zwar nicht wirklich abenteuerlich, aber das Wichtigste enthielt sie.  
Dumbledore verschränkte seine Finger und blickte uns leicht amüsiert an.  
"Nun, ein ganz klarer Fall."  
Potter blieb auf diese Aussage angewurzelt stehen und blickte den Schulleiter leicht genervt und böse an. Nun, mit meinen Körper war das auch nicht schwer.  
"Und was ist an diesem Fall so klar?", schrie Potter halb panisch.  
"Eure Seelen konnten es nicht mehr ertragen, dass ihr euch hasst. Sie haben gelitten und einen Ausweg gesucht, euch näher zu bringen."  
"Uns näher zu bringen? Wozu? Ich mag es so wie es ist!", meckerte ich empört.  
"Aber nicht eure Seelen, Mr. Malfoy."

Potter stellte sich hinter meinen Sitzplatz.  
"Und warum leiden sie unter unseren Streitereien?"  
Dumbledore räusperte sich und schaute etwas verlegen die Schreibtischoberfläche an.  
Irgendwie brachten mich diese Gesten auf die Palme.  
"Rücken sie schon raus, Dumbledore. So schlimm kann es ja nicht sein."  
Ohne uns in die Augen zu gucken sprach er etwas aus, das mich fast in die Bewusstlosigkeit fallen ließ.  
"Eure beiden Seelen waren früher wohl mal eine einzige Seele, bis sie sich irgendwann teilte."  
Jetzt hätte ich nichts gegen ein Avada Kedavra vom Voldie.

Langsam rutsche ich auf meinem Stuhl hinunter und machte erst wieder auf den Boden halt.  
Seufzend legte ich meine Hände auf die Augen. Ich war viel zu geschockt irgendetwas dazu zu sagen. Doch bei Potter schien das anders zu sein.  
"WAS? SIND SIE NOCH BEI TROST?"   
Mit geballten Fäusten stand Potter in meinem engelsgleichen Körper vor dem Schulleiter. Bereit, die Krallen blitzen zu lassen, um dem alten Knacker die Halsschlagader zu zerreißen.  
Wenigstens etwas Positives besaß diese Situation.  
"Aber dieses Geständnis ist nicht das Einzige."  
Entsetzt blickte ich über die Schreibtischkante den Schulleiter an. Der Anblick war so grotesk, es hätte nur noch das Fingernägelkauen gefehlt.  
"Spucken sie es schon aus.", flüsterte ich ohne jegliche Gefühlregung.

"Ihr müsst so lange in den jetzigen Körpern bleiben, bis ihr Verständnis über die Gefühle und Sorge des anderen besitzt."  
Es reichte mir. Ich sprang vom Boden auf und funkelte Dumbledore wütend an.  
"WIE BITTE? Für ein paar Minuten hätte ich diesen... dieses etwas hier ertragen, aber soll das heißen, dass ich DAS hier Tage aushalten muss?"  
"Vielleicht nicht nur Tage..."  
"Wochen?"  
"Vielleicht sogar Monate oder Jahre."

Jetzt möchte ich heulen. Meine vorherige Resignation hat sich in Luft aufgelöst.  
Wo ist mein Zauberstab?

Schmerzen... Ich will ihm Schmerzen bereiten.  
"Was müssen wir jetzt tun?"  
War Potter nicht mehr ganz bei Trost? Dieser Satz hörte sich fast, aber nur fast, so an, als ob er versuchen möchte, mit meinen Körper zu leben. Verständlich. Aber ich nicht mit diesen hier. Nein, niemals.  
"Erstmal werde ich euch für ein paar Minuten alleine lassen. Redet über eure jetzige Situation. Dann könnt ihr entscheiden, was ihr tun wollt."  
Mit diesen Worten erhob sich der Schulleiter und verließ sein Büro.  
"Och nö. Ich will nicht mit dir reden, Narbengesicht."  
"Erstens, du bist jetzt das Narbengesicht. Zweitens, ich habe auch einen Namen. Und drittens: du hast anscheinend keine andere Wahl, als mit mir über diese Sache zu diskutieren."  
Na, dass konnte ja heiter werden.

Vor dem Büro:

Dumbledore atmete tief ein und aus.  
Potter und Malfoy im Doppelpack. Fast schlimmer als Lord Voldemort.  
Was hätten sie bloß gemacht, wenn er erzählt hätte, dass solch ein Fall schon mal passiert war? Und das diese Personen nur den Fluch lösen konnten, indem sie sich ineinander verliebten?  
Er wollte nicht daran denken.  
Seufzend machte er sich auf den Weg, um Severus und Minerva in dieses Chaos einzuweihen.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Hauswechsel

Der Typ konnte nervig sein, wie ein kleines Kind. Und so was nannte sich Malfoy... Halt! Das war jetzt ja ich. Super!  
Langsam schritt ich zum nächstbesten Stuhl und schleifte ihn zu dem Slytherin, um mich ihm gegenüber zu setzen. Dieser beobachtete mich mit meinen grünen Augen.  
"Was wird das, Potter?"  
Und er war so unterbelichtet wie ein Kleinkind.  
"Schon vergessen? Wir sollen miteinander reden. Und deshalb stelle ich den Stuhl hier hin."  
Erleichtert pflanzte ich mich auf die Sitzgelegenheit und fuhr aus Gewohnheit durch die Haare. Nur gab es da nicht viel. Keine abstehenden, wilden Zotteln. Nur eine perfektsitzende Haarmasse aus der sich nur eine Strähne gelockert hatte. Mir kam leise der Verdacht, dass die extra so gestylt worden war.

"Reden? Worüber? Ich will nicht in deinem Körper leben. Kriege jetzt schon Furunkeln am Arsch."  
"Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit, dies hier wieder ungeschehen zu machen. Selbst jemanden wie dir sollte das klar sein."  
Ok, ok, take it easy!"  
Das sagte ja der Richtige.  
Eine Weile starrten wir uns nur an. Musterten den jeweils anderen und sehnten uns nach dem eigenen Körper.  
Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich so schöne braungebrannte Haut hatte. Es passt zu den schwarzen Haaren und den grünen Augen... Aber irgendwie ist mir die Gestik und die Mimik nicht geheuer... kein Wunder, dieses Frettchen steckte ja auch da drin.  
"Was glotzt du mich so an? In den eigenen Körper vernarrt?"

"Das sagt der richtige, Malfoy. Wer steht den Stundenlang vorm Spiegel und macht sich schöne Augen?"  
"Pah, woher willst du das wissen?"  
Ich grinste.  
"Crabbe und Goyle."  
"WAS?"  
"Du solltest ihnen mal eintrichtern, dass sie nicht alles umher schreien, wenn sie denken, dass sie alleine sind."  
"Nun, das ist ja wohl jetzt deine Aufgabe."  
"Wie jetzt. Du machst mit?  
"Hab ich eine Wahl?"  
"Ich glaube nicht.", lachte ich.  
"Lass bitte dieses Lachen. Ein Malfoy lacht nicht!"  
"Und du musst ein bisschen mehr lachen. Ich bin ein lebensfroher Mensch."  
"Oh, mann, wie uncool."  
Wieder Schweigen.

Langsam erheiterte mich diese Situation. Was wohl Hermine und Ron dazu sagen würden? Ron würde bestimmt versuchen, Malfoys Geist aus meinen Körper zu prügeln und Hermine würde nur noch in der Bib sitzen und Bücher wälzen... Vielleicht sollte ich doch lieber den Mund halten.  
"Hey, Potter."  
Erschrocken entließ ich meine Gedanken und blickte in mein verärgertes Gesicht.  
"Was?"  
"Ich habe gesagt, dass mein Körper gepflegt werden muss. Zweimal am Tag duschen. Morgens Duschgel mit Zitrone, abends mit Honig. Genauso die Haare am Morgen mit Ginseng Shampoo und am Abend mit Haferextrakten. Mit der Bodylotion-  
"GEHT'S NOCH? Wozu so ein Scheiß?"  
"Hör mal, Potter. Glaubst du ich sehe so gut aus, weil ich den ganzen Tag stinke und voller Schmutz bin? Meine Haut und mein Haar brauchen nun mal eine besondere Behandlung. Und du wirst das Einhalten, sonst-"

"Was sonst? Hext du mir irgendwas an den Hals? Du vergießt, ich besitze jetzt deinen Körper."  
"Mitnichten. Du wirst so aussehen wie ich."  
"DAS wagst du nicht!"  
"Ach ja? Und warum nicht? Deinem Körper steht es bestimmt, mit gestriegelten Haaren, weicher Haut und Markenklamotten herumzulaufen."  
"NIEMALS!"  
Kochend vor Wut sprang ich von meinem Sitzplatz auf und ging langsam aber das Ziel nicht aus den Augen lassend auf Malfoy zu.  
Wie konnte er es wagen...  
"Ich sehe so gut genug aus!"  
"Das denke ich nicht."  
"Schön für dich, aber nach deiner Meinung hat keiner gefragt."

Plötzlich stand auch Malfoy von seinem Stuhl auf... und überragte mich um einen halben Kopf. Mal wieder wurde mir schmerzhaft vor Augen geführt... ich besaß nicht mehr meinen Körper... Schande aber auch.  
Doch bevor irgendwelche Streitereien wieder in Angriff genommen wurden (wäre es nicht mein eigener Körper gewesen, hätte ich diesem miesen Frettchen eine geknallt), öffnete sich die Bürotür und Snape, Mc Gonagall und Dumbledore betraten den Raum.

"Was ist hier los?", fragte der Schulleiter mit zugekniffenen Augen.  
Lässig ließ sich Malfoy wieder in den Sitz fallen und wedelte mit der Hand.  
"Och, gar nichts. Wir machen unseren Seelen nur wieder Kummer."  
"Das ist ja nun nichts Neues.", meinte ich darauf.  
"Jep.", stimmte mir Malfoy zu und baumelte mit einem Bein.  
Ich verstand diesen Kerl nicht. Mal ist er kalt wie ein Nordpol im Juli und dann wieder bei unseren Auseinandersetzungen so hitzig wie ein Winter in Afrika. Und jetzt saß er hier und spielte den coolen Typ. Aus dem wird man nicht schlau. Aber vielleicht liegt es auch einfach nur daran, dass er das alles hier komisch fand... im Gegensatz zu mir.

"Das ist ja ein seltener Anblick. Malfoy und Potter sind mal einer Meinung.", meldete sich die ölige Stimme von Severus Snape zu Wort.  
"Gewöhnen sie sich nicht zu sehr daran.", keifte ich darauf bissig.  
"Wie dem auch sei.", mischte sich Dumbledore ein uns nahm(mal wieder) auf seinem Stuhl Platz.  
"Wollt ihr versuchen eure Körper wieder zurück zu erhalten?"  
"Es gibt ja keine andere Möglichkeit.", schnaubte Malfoy.  
"Wie wahr."  
"Und was passiert jetzt, Professor?", fragte ich leise.  
McGonagall antwortete mir:  
"Sie werden die Häuser tauschen."  
"Wie bitte?"

Irgendwie kam es mir so vor, dass Malfoy diese Idee nicht besonders gut fand.  
"Muss das sein?", stöhnte wiederum ich genervt.  
"Es muss. Und ich möchte euch empfehlen niemanden von ihrem... Problem etwas mitzuteilen. Die restlichen Lehrer werden genauso wenig informiert."  
"Warum das, Professor Dumbledore?"  
"Nun, Harry. Wenn sie es wüssten, würden sie euch so behandeln wie zuvor und ihr sollt euch doch in dem Alltag wiederfinden, indem auch der andere gelebt hat. Und das würde durch das Wissen der Anderen zerstört werden."  
"Ah ja."  
Anscheinend hatte Malfoy seinen Wortschatz verloren. Da ich das noch erleben durfte.  
Ein kleines Kichern stahl sich über meine Lippen.

"Was ist daran so komisch?"  
"Mir ist grad eingefallen, dass ich durch dich gute Noten in Zaubertränke kriegen kann."  
"Träum weiter. Ich werde extra schlecht sein."  
"Das kannst du nicht machen, Malfoy."  
"Aber natürlich.", grinste mich der Slytherin... oder soll ich sagen Gryffindor verschmitzt an.  
"Gut, dann werde ich auch deine Noten versauen. Was du kannst, kann ich auch!"  
"ES REICHT.", unterbrach uns Snape. "Sie werden so weiter machen in der Schule wie bisher. Nur ihr Verhalten müssen sie ändern."  
"Na, bravo. Sonst noch was?" Genervt blickte Malfoy seinen Ex-Hauslehrer an.  
"Nein."  
"Gut."

"Nun, Mr. Potter folgen sie mir in die Kerker."  
"Ja, Professor."  
Na, das konnte jetzt spaßig werden.  
Doch bevor ich den Raum hinter Snape verlassen konnte, rief mir Malfoy noch etwas hinterher:  
"Man sieht sich mieses Frettchen!"  
Na gut, das Spiel konnte ich auch.  
"Aber immer doch, Narbengesicht.", antwortete ich grinsend und folgte dem Professor in die Kerker.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Wahrheiten, die einen Umhauen

Nervös blickte ich mich in Snapes Büro um. Wie oft hatte ich schon hier auf diesem Stuhl gesessen und eigentlich müsste ich deshalb diese Räume kennen, aber immer noch rollte eine Gänsehaut über meinen Rücken, wenn ich sie betrat.  
"Nun, Mr. Potter. Da haben sie ja wieder was angestellt."  
HALLO, war ich im falschen Film? Wieso bin ich immer an allem Schuld?  
"Professor, Malfoy hat-''  
"Tja, aber Mr. Malfoy gehört jetzt genau genommen nicht mehr zu meinem Haus, oder?", grinste mich die ole Fledermaus fies an.  
Da durfte ich mich auf etwas vorbereiten. Der ließ mich nicht mehr aus den Augen.

"Ähm, nein, Sir.", meinte ich nur kleinlaut.  
Snapes Grinsen wurde breiter.  
Was war nur mit dem los? Eigentlich sollte er doch total empört sein, mich in seinem Haus zu haben, aber nein, dem viel nichts Besseres ein, als mich mit diesem Lächeln, was ihm übrigens überhaupt nicht stand, in den nervlichen Ruin zu führen. Anders ausgedrückt: Er war angsteinflössend. Klar, dass er schon immer diese Fass-mich-an-und-du-bist-des-Todes-Masche drauf hatte, aber jetzt? Seine neue Verkleidung als hinterhältige Grinsekatze (er hatte eine kleine Ähnlichkeit mit dieser Katze aus Alice im Wunderland... ich stellte es mir gerade vor und... es machte mir noch mehr Angst) musste wohl jetzt seine neuste Errungenschaft sein... Schön für ihn, aber... Was ist mit mir? Wieso nahm nie einer Rücksicht auf mich? Langsam glaubte ich, die Welt hasst mich.

"Nun Potter, kommen wir zum wichtigen Teil.", riss mich das schwarze Etwas aus den Gedanken.  
"Hn?"  
"Das heißt Sir, Potter."  
"Ja... Sir.", knirschte ich.  
"Sie werden ihr Zimmer mir Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle und Carrington teilen."   
Pause.  
Sollte ich dazu was sagen? Hm, probieren wir es.  
"Ja, Sir."  
"Stundenplan, Bücher und die restlichen Schulsachen liegen schon in ihrem Zimmer bereit."  
"Ja, Sir."  
"Kommen wir zu Draco Malfoys Verhalten. Sie sollten ja schon aus Erfahrungen wissen, dass Mr. Malfoy zu jedem Nicht-Slytherin arrogant und überheblich ist."  
"Ja, Sir."  
"Mit seinen Schülern geht er nicht viel anders um, nur ein wenig freundlicher."

Freundlicher? Was verstand der unter freundlicher? Ein angeekelter Blick weniger? Oder etwa das er jemanden dann beachtet?... Egal, darum kümmerte ich mich, wenn es soweit war.  
Ach ja, ich hatte was vergessen.  
"Ja, Sir."  
"Aber eine besondere Ausnahme ist Blaise Zabini."  
"Hä? Warum?"  
"Wollen sie das wirklich wissen, Potter?"  
Wollte ich?  
Vorsichtig nickte ich mit dem Kopf.

Wusste gar nicht, dass ein Grinsen ein solches Ausmaß annehmen konnte.  
"Sie waren mal ein Paar."  
Rumps. Und schon lag ich auf den Fußboden. Geschockt wollte ich mich erheben, doch oh weh, knallte ich noch mit dem Kopf an die Tischkante.   
"D-d-das F-f-'' Ich rieb mir meinen Hinterkopf und ermahnte mich, es nicht auszusprechen. Doch es war wie... egal, es musste raus.  
"Das Frettchen ist schwul?", presste ich durch meine zusammengebissenen Zähne, während ich langsam, die Tischkante fest im Blick, aufstand.  
"Nein, Potter, er ist wohl eher bi!"  
"Ah ja."  
Wieso grinste er schon wieder? Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?  
"Und da wir schon bei solchen Nachrichten sind..."  
Ich ahnte Schreckliches.  
"... Mr. Malfoy ist mit Pansy Parkinson liiert."

...Wo war Voldieman, wenn man ihn mal brauchte?  
Ich sollte mich in Snapes Büro umschauen, ob er irgendwo ein Gift herumstehen hatte.  
"Hat es ihnen die Sprache verschlagen, Mr. Potter? Außerdem sehen sie kreidebleich aus."  
"Nein, nein, mir geht es gut.", flüsterte ich apathisch.  
"Wie sie ja schon wissen, müssen sie Mr. Malfoys Rolle übernehmen."  
Moment, wie durfte ich das wieder verstehen? Nein, dieser Gedanke musste jetzt hier weg. Nein, nicht über meine Lippen, anders weg! Och, nö!

"Ich muss mit ihr schlafen?", flüsterte ich entsetzt und mit starren Augen.  
"Wären sie mal im Unterricht so schnell im Denken."  
"Niemals."  
"Sie wollen doch ihren Körper zurück, oder?"  
"Oh man, wie uncool."  
"Sehen sie, Potter? Sie fangen schon an Malfoys Sprüche zu benutzen."  
Das lag nur am Schock. Ganz bestimmt. Wieso sollte ich sie sonst benutzen? Ich hatte sie echt nicht nötig... Obwohl sie irgendwie (oh Scheiße) cool waren.  
"Können wir weiter machen?"  
"Ja, Sir.", gab ich nach und ließ mich, wie einen nassen Sack, in den Stuhl sinken.

Ich will meinen Körper! Hilfe!

XXXX

Gelangweilt beobachtete ich die McGonagall an ihrem Schreibtisch. Nett von ihr, mich so zu ignorieren... Hallo, ich war ein Malfoy... na gut, vielleicht nicht mehr ganz... und trotzdem war das unzumutbar!  
Nach etlichen Minuten, jedenfalls kam es mir so vor, legte sie ihre Unterlagen, die sie die ganze Zeit gemustert hatte, beiseite und blickte mich streng an.  
Hab ich irgendetwas angestellt?  
"Nun, Mr. Malfoy. Wie geht es ihnen?", sprach sie mich mit leichter Besorgnis an.  
"Wie soll es mir schon gehen?" Was wollte die Alte von mir? Hatte sie erwartet mich hier mit zu gequellten Augen und zitternder Stimme, wie ein Häufchen Elend, sitzen zu sehen?  
Mit undeutbarer Miene seufzte sie auf.

"Es muss die doch ganz schön mitnehmen, im Körper ihres größten Feindes zu stecken."  
Harry Potter mein größter Feind? NE, eigentlich weniger. Mein größter Feind ist ein Pickel mit gigantischem Ausmaß in meinem Gesicht. Und Salazar dank, hatte St. Potty tiefenreine Haut. Soweit ich bis jetzt gefühlt hatte. Ich sollte wohl nachher mal den ganzen Körper in Augenschein nehmen... Das könnte lustig werden.  
Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf mein Gesicht.  
"Mr. Malfoy?"  
Ich winkte ab. Die Frau sollte nicht erfahren, was für anzügliche Gedanken ich hegte. Wenn Potterchen davon wissen würde...  
Mein Grinsen wurde größer.

"Anscheinend belustigt sie die ganze Situation.", stellte sie stirnrunzelnd fest.  
"Nicht... wirklich."  
"Nicht wirklich? Was ist das für eine Aussage?"  
"Nur die Wahrheit.", murrte ich. Die Alte konnte echt einem auf dem Sack gehen... Wo wir wieder bei dem Thema in meinen Gedanken wären.  
"Lassen wir das.", meinte das Katzenvieh resignierend.  
Mit der Alten könnte es noch spaßig werden. Mir fielen schon jetzt bösartige Gemeinheiten ein.  
"Muss ich irgendetwas beachten?", gähnte ich ungeniert.  
"Wie bitte?"

"Na, ich soll doch das Narbengesicht spielen."  
"Harry Potter."  
"Von mir aus auch den.", antwortete ich.  
"Sie kennen ja Potter. Nett, hilfsbereit, gutgelaunt und liebevoll."  
Mit jedem Wort verzog sich mein Gesicht fast schmerzhaft. Liebevoll? Wie sollte ich das den spielen? Vielleicht war es doch nicht so lustig, Potter zu mimen.  
"Oh, wie uncool!", war das einzige, was ich darauf sagen konnte.  
"Und Potter hat sicher nicht so ein Vokabular.", sagte sie verstimmt. Man ey, die Alte sollte mal wieder richtig durchgevögelt werden.  
"Ich weiß um ihre Vorlieben."  
Vorlieben... OH!

"Meine zweideutige Sexualität?"  
"Ähm genau." Zierte gerade eine leichte Röte ihr Gesicht?  
"Also mein schwules Dasein. Das ich Männer ficke und-", redete ich drauflos.  
"Mr. Malfoy, ich habe es verstanden." Nun konnte sie einer Tomate Konkurrenz machen.  
"Dann ist ja gut."  
"Nun, Potter steht prinzipiell nur auf Mädchen. Halten sie das ein."  
"Ja, Professor."  
"Wenn sie das verstanden haben. Das Passwort zum Gryffindorturm ist Liebesapfel. Alles was sie benötigen, finden sie in ihrem Schlafsaal."  
"Cool."  
Was war das für ein Passwort? Liebesapfel. Krankhaft!

Schnell sprang ich von meinem Sitzplatz auf und wandte mich schon zur Tür, als:  
"Mr. Malfoy, sie haben etwas vergessen."  
"Wie?" Verwirrt drehte ich mich noch mal um. Erschrocken flog etwas auf mich zu, das ich nur mit Müh und Not auffangen konnte.  
"Potters Brille?"  
"Die brauchen sie doch."  
Geschockt schaute ich McGonagall an.  
"Nein." flüsterte ich.  
"Und ob. Also, schönen Abend noch."

Wie betäubt schlurfte ich aus ihrem Büro und schlenderte langsam zum Gryffindorturm. Wie sollte man mit einer Brille jemanden aufreißen? Schließlich hatte ich nicht vor, die nächste Zeit keusch zu verbringen. Musste wohl sein.  
Resignierend setzte ich die Brille auf und sah zu einem Fenster, worin ich mich spiegelte.  
Sarkastisch murmelte ich zu mir selbst:  
"Sie ist wunderschön."


	5. Chapter 5

5. Eingewöhnung

Seit Minuten stand ich schon vor dem Bild der fetten Dame, die mich genervt anblickte.  
"Willst du nun rein oder nicht?"  
"Ach halt's Maul, alte Spinatwachtel.", murmelte ich und kaute auf der Unterlippe herum.  
Ich musste zugeben, ich hatte irgendwie Schiss den Gryffindorturm zu betreten. Warum? Was wusste ich.  
"Hey, Alter. Passwort vergessen?"  
Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und erblickte das scheiß Wiesel. Wie uncool!  
Versuchsweise lächelte ich, bemerkte aber, dass es irgendwie misslang. Kein Wunder, wann hatte ich mal wirklich gelacht... Ach ja, die Sache mit dem Wiesel im zweiten Jahr. Seine Friss-Schnecken-Aktion. DA hab ich gelacht!

"Harry, geht es dir nicht gut?"  
"Wie-'' Wie hieß das Wiesel noch mal?... Ach ja! "Ron, ähm, hallo. Nicht wirklich. Fühle mich irgendwie... fehl am Platze."  
Besorgt trat er auf mich zu.  
"Willst du zu Madam Pomfrey gehen?"  
"Blödsinn. Wird schon wieder." Hoffte ich zumindest.  
"Alles klar. Dann lass uns schnell reingehen. Hermine wird sonst sauer, wenn wir unpünktlich sind. Sie wollte schließlich mit uns Zaubertränke lernen."  
Als ob das Schlammblut mir irgendetwas beibringen konnte. Pf! Und dann noch in Zaubertränke. Lachhaft.

Der Kotzkrümmel, ich fand den Namen passend für das Wiesel, nannte das Passwort und schon öffnete sich der Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Mäßig interessiert betrat ich ihn und schaute mich um. Er war wunderschön! Im negativen Sinne. Denn er erschien mir einfach zu bunt, zu fröhlich und versprühte eine Habt-euch-lieb-Atmosphäre. Durfte ich mich übergeben?  
"Harry, Ron!" Das war SIE. Dieses ETWAS. Diese ABSCHEULICHKEIT... Mit dem Namen Hermine Granger.  
Mit hängendem Kopf ging auf sie zu und ließ mich neben sie in einem gryffindorroten Sessel fallen.  
"Harry, du siehst blass aus."  
Ach wirklich? Und woran lag das? Na, ne Idee?

Ich stöhnte auf. Die Stimme dieser Frau raubte einem den letzten Nerv.  
Auch Ron meldete sich zu Wort.  
"Vielleicht solltest du dich hinlegen, Harry."  
"Ja, ist wohl besser." Langsam stand ich wieder auf und ging auf die Treppen zu, als-  
"Harry, die oberen Treppen. Willst du in den Mädchenschlafsaal?", schrie Hermine hinterher.  
Einige der anwesenden Gryffindors kicherten.  
Ron kam angerannt.  
"Hey, Kumpel. Dir geht es wirklich nicht gut. Jetzt hast du sogar schon Orientierungsschwierigkeiten."  
Er packte mich am Arm und schleifte mich hinterher.

Das wurde wohl langsam alltäglich, aber nicht mit mir!  
Ich riss mich los.  
"Ich kann auch alleine gehen, Weasley."  
Ron blieb stehen und runzelte die Stirn.  
"Das ist kein Grund mich anzugiften."  
Doch! War es!  
"Entschuldige." Hola, die Waldfee, was wurde das hier? Es gab keinen Preis für nettesten Slytherin des Monats!  
"Kein Problem.", nuschelte der Kotzkrümmel und senkte verlegen den Kopf.

Wurde er gerade rot?  
"Was ist denn mit dir?" Mir drängte sich irgendwie ein Verdacht auf...  
"Ni-Nichts weiter. Du sahst nur gerade so niedlich aus, als du dich entschuldigt hast." ...und wurde sogleich bestätigt.  
Ich grinste.  
"Ach so!"  
Mittlerweile hatten wir unseren Schlafsaal erreicht. Erleichtert ließ ich mich ins Bett fallen.  
"Ähm, Harry. Das da drüben ist dein Bett."  
Ups, Schande aber auch.  
Also stand ich wieder auf und machte es mir auf dem Anderen bequem.  
"Nun, ich werde dich schlafen lassen." Sagte Ron leise.  
"Hn."

Doch bevor er den Raum verließ, musste noch etwas über meine Lippen.  
"Ron?" Der Rotschopf drehte sich noch mal um. "Und du siehst niedlich aus, wenn du rot wirst."  
Wie auf Kommando glich er einer Tomate und stolperte die Tür hinaus.  
Ich hielt mein Gesicht ins Kissen, damit niemand mein fast hysterisches Lachen vernahm. Ich würde wohl doch noch meinen Spaß haben.  
Nämlich mit DER Tatsache, dass Ron Weasley in Harry Potter verknallt war!

"Hey, Harry, aufstehen!"  
Grummelnd wälzte ich mich von der einen zur anderen Seite.  
"Mensch, Alter! Du verpasst noch das Frühstück!"  
Frühstück? Wozu brauchte man das?  
Genervt stülpte ich meinen Kopf unter das Kissen.  
"Na gut. Du willst es nicht anders!"  
Plötzlich spürte ich jemand aufs Bett springen und ehe ich mich versah, wurde ich durchgekitzelt.  
Nach Luft schnappend befreite ich mich von meinem Kissen und blickte die Person an, die in wenigen Sekunden Bekanntschaft mit dem Tod machen würde... oder auch nicht. Denn kein anderer als der Kotzkrümmel Ron saß auf mir und grinste mich fast diabolisch an.  
"Runter von mir!", knurrte ich bedrohlich.  
"Denkste!", meinte das Wiesel daraufhin nur und machte Anstalten, mich weiter durchzukitzeln.

Aber nicht mit mir! Ich nahm Schwung und ehe sich das Wieselchen versah, hatte ich die Oberhand. Hämisch schaute ich die Sommersprosse an und postierte meine Hände neben seinem Kopf.  
"Wie war das?", flüsterte ich und beschlagnahmte seine blauen Augen.  
"D-du s-solltest aufstehen."  
"Warum sollte ich das tun? Bei so einer netten Gesellschaft in meinem Bett?"  
Weasley wurde rot... Mal wieder.  
Langsam näherte sich mein Gesicht seinem und ich spürte schon seinem heißen Atem über meine Lippen und Wangen streicheln. Doch kurz vor seinem Mund richtete ich mich wieder auf.  
"Aber wenn du meinst."  
Ich kletterte aus dem Bett und ging zum Kleiderschrank.

"Ich gehe noch duschen. Muss mich nach dieser Aktion erst mal abkühlen." Man, war das zweideutig.  
Während ich im Schrank nach etwas halbwegs passendem zum Anziehen suchte, hörte ich den Kotzkrümmel aus meinem Bett hüpfen.  
"Ähm, ich gehe schon mal mit Hermine zum Frühstück."  
"Oh, ich dachte, du gehst mit."  
"N-ne, ein anderes Mal." Und schon war er verschwunden.  
Der hatte es vielleicht eilig. Ob es an mir lag?  
Ein Lachen stahl sich über meine Lippen. Menno, seit ich in diesem verfluchten Haus, oder auch Körper, war, rutschten mir zu viele dieser... Grimassen übers Gesicht. Wie uncool!  
Über mich selbst verärgert wühlte ich weiter und wurde sogar fündig.  
St. Potter war wohl einkaufen. Konnte mir ja nur recht sein.

Ich zog einen schwarzen Rollkragenpulli heraus und eine dunkleblaue Jeans. Wenigstens etwas.  
Doch was drunter?  
"Satan, die Motte!", entfleuchte es mir. Narbengesicht zog so etwas an? Gar nicht der Typ für so etwas. Eine enge schwarze Boxershorts... aus Seide! Vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht besaß der Typ Geschmack... aber nur angehaucht.  
Ich legte alles über meinen linken Arm und bewegte mich in die Richtung, wo ich das Bad vermutete. Und ich lag sogar richtig.  
Nettes Bad, nur: Musste es so... weiß und hell sein? Ich glaube ich gehe doch wieder ins Bett.  
Ich seufzte und öffnete den Schrank, der wohl Potter gehören musste. Ha, ha, kein Wunder, stand ja auch Harry Potter drauf. War ich ein intelligenter Mensch.  
Leicht bedröppelt nahm ich ein Badetuch, Shampoo und Duschgel heraus.  
"Wie? Das war schon alles? Wo ist der Rest?"

Fassungslos starrte ich in das leere Nichts mit der Bezeichnung "Potters Schrank". Wo waren bitte schön die Utensilien für den Abend? Wo die Bodylotion? Wo die Spülung? Und was war mit Schaumfestiger, Haarspray und Gel? Und überhaupt eine Bürste?  
Ich musste wohl in der Nacht gestorben sein, denn das hier bezeichnete ich als Hölle. Ich möchte schreien. Wie gesagt, ich hätte im Bett bleiben sollen. Schließlich war ich ein Langschläfer und Nahrungsaufnahme am Morgen fiel grundsätzlich bei mir aus.  
Ich entkleidete mich und stieg unter die Dusche.  
Tat das warme Wasser gut... allerdings machte es schläfrig.  
Ich drehte mich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand und...

Hallo! So sah wohl Harry Potter nackt aus...  
Faszinierend... wirklich gut bestückt... fühlte sich auch gut an... ja sehr gut...  
Ich sollte es lassen, an Potters Körper rumzuspielen... obwohl... beachtliche Länge im erregten Zustand... oh ja, nur weiter...

Geschlaucht lehnte ich mich mit dem Rücken an die Wand, die komplett aus einem einzigen Spiegel bestand.  
Der Tag wurde doch besser.  
Grinsend kam ich unter der Dusche hervor und zog meine gewählten Kleidungsstücke an. Dann machte ich mich auf zum Frühstück... pfeifend. Egal. Schließlich war ich jetzt Potter.

Ich betrat die Große Halle und bewegte mich auf meinen Haustisch zu.  
Wieso gucken mich das Wiesel und das Schlammblut erschrocken an? War ich unter der Dusche plötzlich hässlich geworden?  
Ich kam am Tisch an und setzte mich.  
"Jungs.", begrüßte ich meine Schulkameraden gefühllos.  
"Was willst du an unserem Tisch, Potty?"  
Was sollte das jetzt? Es war auch mein Tisch. Moment, Potty?  
Ich schaute den Tisch auf und ab... und könnte mich selber in den Arsch beißen.  
Slytherins! Ich saß am Tisch des Hauses Slytherin!  
Innerlich schlug ich mir gegen die Stirn. Ich war ja so was von blöd! Es tat schon weh!  
"Ups." Toll, Draco! Das war ja echt intelligent...

"Potter." Meine Stimme?  
Ich schaute in die Richtung und zuckte unmerklich zusammen.  
Ich... nein... Potter... nicht ganz... mein Körper...  
Guckte ich immer so? Bei Salazar, die Mimik sollte ich ablegen. Faltenalarm!  
"Kann es sein, dass du hier falsch bist... Narbengesicht?"  
Flora, die Bienenkönigin. Das war gemein!  
"Irgendwie schon.", murmelte ich mit gesenktem Kopf.  
"Dann auf auf zu deinem Gesinde, Potter."  
Und schwups war ich weg.

"Was sollte diese Aktion?" fragte mich Powerlocke Granger, als ich mich neben sie und Ron setzte.  
"Nix weiter. Wollte nur ein bisschen... das Frettchen ärgern."  
"Pah, den kannst du von mir aus auch umbringen. Dem heult keiner eine Träne nach.", meckerte das Wiesel anscheinend die Situation von vorhin vergessend.  
"Doch, eine Person gibt es. Schaut doch mal rüber. Das Parkinsonweib wäre bestimmt nicht davon begeistert."  
Desinteressiert blickte ich in die Richtung und musste lachen.  
Du hattest es nicht anders verdient, Potter. Das Balg würdest du so schnell nicht loswerden.  
"Willst du nix essen, Harry?", musterte Ron mich besorgt.  
"Ne, keinen Hunger."  
"Das kommt doch nur vor, wenn ein Quidditchspiel anliegt.", mischte sich das Schlammblut ein.  
"Ist doch jetzt egal. Wir sollten uns lieber beeilen. Zaubertränke! Und ich hab keinen Nerv von der Fledermaus wegen Unpünktlichkeit Punktabzug zu kassieren.", sprach das Wiesel und stand auf.  
"Wie Recht du hast.", pflichtete Granger ihm bei und zog mich am Ärmel mit hoch.  
Zaubertränke... da ließe sich doch etwas machen... etwas gemeines... böses... verabscheuungswürdiges... malfoylike eben.  
"Na dann los." Lachte ich und schleifte jetzt meinerseits die beiden hinter mir her.

"Ach, Harry. Du tust mir wie immer leid.", bemitleidete Hermine.  
"Öhm, wieso?" Was wollte das Weib von mir?  
"Ey, Alter. Du musst mal wieder mit dem Ich-bin-der-Tollste-Malfoy zusammen arbeiten.", sagte Ron angewidert.  
"Stimmt ja." Ein Grinsen stahl sich mal wieder über meine Lippen. ,Das wird lustig, das wird lustig, das wird lustig und gemein, und gemein und gemein' sang ich in meinem Kopf und rieb mir die Hände.  
"Huhu!" Das Wiesel schwenkte seine Hand vor meinem Gesicht herum. "Ron an Harry, bitte kommen."  
Ich schlug dieses wedelnde Etwas vor meinem Gesicht weg. "Bin da. Brauchst dich nicht aufführen, wie ein Clown." Was er ja eigentlich auch war... in meinen Augen jedenfalls... obwohl man bestimmt mit ihm Spass haben konnte... Egal. Schließlich waren wir jetzt beim Kapitel Zaubertränke. Um ihn konnte ich mich ja später kümmern.

"Lasst uns reingehen.", seufzte Hermine und betrat vor mir das Klassenzimmer.  
Zielsicher steuerte ich den Tisch in der ersten Reihe an, wo Potter schon in meinem Körper saß. Ich lächelte zuckersüß und pflanzte mich neben ihn, während die beiden Trottel in der letzten Reihe verschwanden.  
"Hallo Potter.", flüsterte ich leise in sein linkes Ohr, was ihn leicht zusammenzucken ließ.  
"So schreckhaft heute?", murmelte ich weiter.  
Sein Kopf schnellte zu mir herum und schaute mich grimmig an.  
"Malfoy."  
"Oh, du kennst noch meinen Namen? Das ehrt mich ja total.", nuschelte ich sarkastisch.  
"Heute so gut gelaunt? Wie kommt's?"  
"Na ja, sagen wir es mal so. Ich habe deinen Körper ein bisschen näher kennen gelernt. Ach ja, und Ron habe ich auch ein bisschen ins Schwitzen kommen lassen. Da muss es doch einem gut gehen. Oder?"

Mit Genugtuung sah ich, wie Potter blass wurde.  
"Du hast-" krächzte St. Potty.  
"Richtig! Wie soll ich es schließlich ohne Spielereien in deinem Haus aushalten? Übrigens, dein kleiner Potter hat ja eine beachtliche Länge."  
Jetzt wurde Potterchen rot. Was irgendwie süß war... Mein Gesicht und rot werden... das sollte man sich merken... Sehr sexy... oder lag es daran, dass Harry Potter meinen verheißungsvollen Body in Beschlag nahm?  
Denken wir ein anderes Mal darüber nach, denn die Kerkertür wurde aufgerissen und kurz darauf wieder zugeschlagen und ein für seine Verhältnisse gutgelaunter Snape betrat den Klassenraum.

"Schlagen sie Seite 394 auf und lesen sie. Danach wir dann dieser Trank-" Snape schlug mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die Tafel, wo ein Rezept erschien. "- gebraut. Sie haben 70 Minuten für alles.", sprach er laut und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch.  
Also begann ich zu lesen... immerhin tat ich so, denn aus meinen Augenwinkeln beobachtete ich Potter, wie er den Kopf in der rechten Hand gestützt im Text versunken war.  
Ein Gefühl der Wärme breitete sich plötzlich in mir aus und ließ mich aufschrecken.  
Wärme? Ein Malfoy und Wärme? WIE UNCOOL! Das lag bestimmt nur an dieser Hülle. Die machte einen verrückt...  
Wärme, tz. Ich doch nicht... Nie und nimmer.  
Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf Potter und erschrak fürchterlich, denn zwei sturmgraue Augen bohrten sich in die meinigen.  
"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er mich besorgt.

Hä, hatte der sie nicht mehr alle? Potter machte sich Sorgen über Draco Malfoy? Anscheinend tat ihm mein Körper auch nicht so gut...  
"Mir geht es blendend. Und jetzt lass uns den Trank brauen." Sonst würde noch Moos unter meinem Arsch wuchern.  
Wir suchten die passenden Zutaten zusammen und jeder schnippelte bestimmte Kräuter und Tierextrakte klein.  
Der Spaß für mich und das Grauen für Potter konnte beginnen.  
Hm. 20 gr. Von der Froschleberessenz. Wieso nehmen wir nicht... sagen wir das Doppelte? ...  
Nichts passiert. LANGWEILIG!  
Ok, versuchen wir es damit. Vorgesehen sind 3 kleine Schwänze... wieso nicht gleich acht... oder zehn.  
Nichts passiert. LANGWEILIG!

Letzte Möglichkeit. Den Rest hatte ja schon das Pöttchen korrekt in den Kessel geschmissen.  
Ich wühlte in meiner Hosentasche rum und zog ein paar Blaugrasblätter hervor. Kurz zu Potter rübergeschielt und... Boom! Das war mal ein Zaubertrankkessel mit der Normgröße 6. Ich musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen. Potter sah doch zu köstlich aus, mit diesem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck.  
"Was ist hier los?" War auch schon die Stimme von Severus Snape zu hören, der sich vor unseren Tisch bedrohlich aufbaute.  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Professor. Der Kessel ist plötzlich explodiert und ich ähm, keine Ahnung, wie-", stotterte Potter.  
"Ich habe da schon eine Idee." Snapes Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf mich. "Mr. Potter!"  
Unschuldig schaute ich den Professor an.

"Ihre Inkompetenz übersteigt alles. Sie sind eine Schande für die Zaubererwelt. Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für diese Unfähigkeit nicht mal den einfachsten Trank hinzubekommen."  
Ich legte meine Hand auf den Mund und biss mir in den Finger. Ohne diese Aktion würde ich jetzt auf den Boden liegen und vor Lachen mich herumwälzen. Aber ich musste ja meine Rolle spielen.  
"Nun, zu ihnen, Mr. Malfoy, da Potter ihnen die Note versaut hat, denke ich mal, dass es angebracht ist ihre Note vom letzten Trank auf diesen zu übertragen. Schließlich weiß ich, dass sie ohne Potter diesen Trank ohne jegliche Schwierigkeiten perfekt gebraut hätten."

Potter nickte apathisch. Ach ja, es ist unheimlich erfrischend, Pötterchens Note zu versauen. Oder anders ausgedrückt: ES IST WUNDERSCHÖN!  
Ich setzte mich wieder hin und Potter tat das selbige. Ich verschränkte meine Hände auf dem Tisch und ließ mein Gesicht hineinfallen. Jetzt konnte ich mir ein hämisches Lächeln erlauben.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Ein Tag im Leben des Draco Malfoy (oder Harry Potter?)

Wütend verließ ich das Klassenzimmer am Ende der Stunde.

Das würdest du mir büßen, Malfoy. Fünfzig Punkte! Wie konnte ein Mensch so gemein sein? Was stellte ich mir diese Frage. Ich hatte es schließlich mit einem Malfoy zu tun. Diese Aussage reichte schon, um alle Naturkatastrophen und Krankheiten auf der Welt zu erklären. Malfoy war an allem Schuld...

Ok, vielleicht tat ich ihm ein bisschen Unrecht... Aber vielleicht auch nicht.

"Draci Schatz!"

Bitte nicht!

Schnellen Schrittes begab ich mich in Richtung Klassenräume im dritten Stock.

"Spätzchen, so warte doch auf mich!"

Plötzlich hängte sich etwas an meinem rechten Arm.

"Ah Draco, gut das ich dich finde. Ich muss mit dir reden."

Ehe ich mich versah, wurde ich auch schon in den nächst besten leeren Raum gezogen und die Tür hinter mir zugeschoben. Gedämpft hörte ich noch die Stimme von dieser Mausejule Pansy Parkinson durch die Tür.

"Dracilein? Wo bist du? Du kannst doch nicht ohne mich verschwinden!"

Ihre Stimme entfernte sich.

Erleichtert atmete ich einmal ein und aus, bis ich ein Räuspern hinter mir hörte. Langsam drehte ich mich um, den Drang unterdrückend aus diesem Raum zu flüchten.

"Ich habe jetzt etwas gut bei dir.", sprach mein Gegenüber.

Blaise Zabini... der Exfreund von Malfoy... besser gesagt MEIN Exfreund.

Ich musterte ihn mit versteinertem Gesicht... Hoffte ich zumindest und ließ meinen Blick über seine schwarzen, langen Haare schweifen, die er zu einem Zopf gebunden trug, wanderte zu seinen dunkelblauen Augen, die mir irgendwie Herzklopfen verursachten, weiter zu seinem sinnlichen Mund, der leicht lächelte und Zabini einen gewissen Charme gab. Dann wendete ich mich seinem Körper zu.

Der Slytherin trug seinen Zaubererumhang offen, wodurch seine schwarze Kleidung, die seine Statur sehr gut betonte, in Erscheinung trat.

Ich schluckte den Kloß in meinem Hals hinunter.

"Und? Was willst du?", presste ich zwischen meinen Zähnen hervor.

Zabini kam langsam auf mich zu und grinste keck..

"Nun, wie wäre es als erstes Mal mit einem danke, dass ich dich vor der Nervensäge gerettet habe."

Ich war schon kurz davor danke zu sagen, doch noch rechtzeitig änderte ich meine Meinung.

"Warum sollte ich? Sie ist meine Freundin." Ich wunderte mich selber, wie leicht es mir doch über die Lippen kam. Trotzdem: Würg!

"Das sah aber ganz anders aus. Es schien, dass du vor ihr flüchten wolltest."

"Nein." Zusehends wurde ich nervöser. Was wohl auch daran lag, dass Zabini immer näher kam. Unwillkürlich ging ich ein Schritt zurück. Ein toller Malfoy war ich.

"So, so! Und jetzt willst du vor mir flüchten... Malfoy?" Er sprach diesen Namen aus, als ob er ein Witz wäre. Der Verdacht keimte in mir auf, dass Blaise wusste, dass ich nicht das Frettchen war. Schande aber auch.

Zabini legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter und blickte tief in meine Augen.

Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße! Was machte der Typ da und vor allen Dingen mit mir?

Gebannt starrte ich auf seine Lippen, die nur noch ein paar Millimeter von meinen entfernt waren.

"Ein wahrer Malfoy hätte sich jetzt schon gewehrt.", flüsterte er sinnlich.

Ja, wie bitte schön? Schließlich wurde ich von ihm hypnotisiert. So fühlte es sich zumindest an.

Bevor ich irgendetwas darauf erwidern konnte, presste Blaise seinen Mund auf den meinigen. Mein Herzschlag blieb aus, nur um danach in doppelter Geschwindigkeit weiter zu arbeiten.

Unwillkürlich schloss ich die Augen und seufzte.

Das war jetzt mein zweiter Kuss nach Cho Chang und ich musste ehrlich zugeben... er fühlte sich besser an... und er schmeckte besser.

Ich konzentrierte mich weiter auf den Kuss, als ob er meine letzte Rettung vor was weiß ich war.

Das Gefühl war einfach zu köstlich, wie Zabini an meiner Unterlippe knabberte, leicht zubiss und schließlich mit seiner Zunge sie als Entschuldigung sanft streichelte. Doch dann biss er fester zu und mein Mund öffnete sich daraufhin leicht. Darauf hatte seine Zunge nur gewartet. Denn schon stürmte sie durch meine Lippen hindurch und erforschte alles, ließ keinen Fleck aus.

Mir wurde schwummrig und ich bemerkte nur am Rande, wie meine Beine nachgaben, aber Zabini schlang seine Arme um meine Hüfte und hielt mich so aufrecht. Nach etlichen Minuten löste er den Kuss und fuhr mir sanft durch die Haarsträhnen die mir ins Gesicht fielen.

"Wow!"

Wow? Nicht mehr?

Errötend senkte ich meinen Kopf und starrte den höchstinteressanten Fußboden an.

"Hey." Zärtlich umfasste eine Hand mein Kinn und drückte es nach oben und wieder sah ich in diese faszinierenden blauen Augen.

"Und ein Malfoy wird niemals rot. Obwohl es niedlich aussieht.", lächelte Blaise und verließ das leere Klassenzimmer.

Ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Noch immer spürte ich die kleinen Schnatze in meinem Bauch herumfliegen. Ich wusste ganz genau was das bedeutete.

"Er ist ein Junge.", murmelte ich immer wieder. "Er ist ein Junge."

Langsam löste ich mich aus meiner Erstarrung und begab mich in den dritten Stock, wo Verwandlungen stattfinden sollte.

Vorm Klassenraum blieb ich stehen. Tief durchatmend legte ich mir die Malfoyische Maske zurecht und betrat das Zimmer. Ich erkannte in den hinteren Reihen Crabbe und Goyle und setzte mich neben sie. Zabini und Parkinson mied ich aus verschieden Gründen. Bei Blaise würde ich nur wieder rot werden und bei der Pansykuh hätte ich den Boden voll gekotzt.

Schon kam die McGonagall reinspaziert und fing an irgendwas zu labern.

Doch ich war zu sehr in meinen Gedanken vertieft, denn ich ließ den gestrigen Abend noch mal Revue passieren.

Flashback

Ich lief die leeren Gänge in den Kerkern entlang ohne genau zu wissen, wo ich hin musste.

Es war zum Haare raufen. Snape hätte mir wenigstens zeigen können, wo der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins steckte. Zwar hatte ich ihn mal im zweiten Hogwartsjahr besucht, aber das auch nur, weil ich in der Gestalt von Crabbe war und Malfoy mich fand.

Ich ging um die Ecke und stieß mit jemandem zusammen.

"Verdammte Scheiße. Könnt ihr nicht aufpassen? Macht die Augen auf.", kreischte ich und blickte wütend in die Augen von Crabbe und Goyle... meine Rettung, wer hätte das gedacht.

"Entschuldige Boss. Wir waren zu sehr beschäftigt mit-"

"den Keksen?", unterbrach ich Goyle wütend und behielt die Schokokekse in seinen Händen im Auge.

"Ähm genau."

"Na los, lasst uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen."

Was war jetzt? Die beiden schauten mich fassungslos an.

"Was?", fragte ich.

"Boss, bestrafst du uns nicht?", fragte Crabbe vorsichtig und senkte den Blick.

Oh, shit, tat das Malfoy immer? Was war der nur für ein Freund? Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Heute nicht. Potter hat mich zu sehr gestresst. Verflucht sei das Narbengesicht.", murmelte ich.

Die beiden Halbgorillas nickten bestätigend und stampften los. Ich hinter ihnen her. Doch dieses Mal merkte ich mir den Weg genau. Letztendlich kamen wir an einer Schlangenstatue an und Crabbe nuschelte mit vollem Mund das Passwort:

"Schlangendiener."

Schlangendiener? Oh mann, wo war ich hier gelandet... Ach ja, im Schlangennest. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen. Gedanklich schlug ich mir gegen die Stirn und sah mich dann im Raum um, den wir betreten hatten.

Die Wände schimmerten feucht ihm Licht der vielen Kerzen, die im Raum schwebten.

Alles wurde hier dunkel gehalten, bis auf ein paar Wandteppiche, die in Slytherinfarben glänzten.

Ich ging auf eines der schwarzen Sofas zu, die hier im Gemeinschaftsraum herumstanden, in denen zwei Jungs, wohl Zweitklässler, saßen und wollte mich schon reinschmeißen, als beide erschrocken aufsprangen und ihren Kopf senkten.

"Bitte, Boss.", flüsterten sie und rannten eine Treppe rauf und verschwanden hinter einer Tür.

Leicht geschockt sah ich ihnen hinterher. Ich wusste ja, dass Malfoy einen schlechten Ruf hatte, aber selbst im eigenen Haus?

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und war gerade dabei mich hinzusetzen, als sich etwas um meinen Hals schlang und mich eisern festhielt. Instinktiv umarmte ich es.

"Dracolein, endlich bist du da. Ich habe dich ja so vermisst."

Panisch riss ich dieses Ding von meinen Körper und ließ es auf den Boden fallen. Ich trat einen Schritt von diesem Elend zurück, dass gerade anfing loszuheulen.

"Aber, aber Dracehasi. Liebst du mich denn nicht mehr?"

Igitt! Pansy Parkinson!

"Habe jetzt keinen Nerv auf dich. Ich gehe ins Bett."

Mit schnellen Schritten begab ich mich zur Treppe und hoffte, dass das der richtige Weg zum Schlafsaal war. Ich kam an eine Tür, wo "Sechstklässler" draufstand und drückte die Tür auf.

Ich wollte gerade eintreten als:

"Draco, warte auf mich!"

Ich drehte mich um und sah einen gleichgroßen Jungen mit schwarzen, langen Haaren auf mich zustürmen. Vor mir blieb er stehen, streifte eine Haarsträhne, die sich aus seinen Zopf gelöst hatte, hinters Ohr und lächelte mich an.

Ein leichtes Kribbeln im Bauch meldete sich zu Wort, doch unterdrückte ich es hartnäckig.

"Was?", grummelte ich.

Ich wollte nur noch ins Bett. Auch wenn es früher Abend war, hatte ich keinen Nerv diesen unerträglichen Tag aktiv weiter zu erleben.

"Mensch, Draco. Was ist los? Die Parkinson heult mir da unten die Hosen voll. Sie kann nicht verstehen, wie du auf einmal so gemein zu ihr sein kannst.", antworte der Junge ernst.

Ich seufzte. Letztendlich trat ich doch in den Jungenschlafsaal ein und suchte mein Bett... was ich auch gleich fand. Wer außer Malfoy trägt eine Augenmaske (sie lag auf dem Nachttisch)... Erleichtert ließ ich mich in Bett fallen... bequemere Matratzen.

"Ich bin immer gemein.", sagte ich verspätet.

"Nein, nicht zu den Personen, mit denen du zusammen bist. Ich muss es ja wissen."

Ich richtete mich wieder auf und musterte den Jungen vor mir noch mal. Das war also Blaise Zabini. Ich hatte ihn schon oft gesehen... was ja wohl auch klar war, wir besuchten schließlich denselben Jahrgang. Und trotzdem... ich hatte nie auf ihn geachtet.

Wieder verschaffte sich mein Bauch meine Aufmerksamkeit... was ich langsam verstand. In seinem Fall hatte Malfoy einen guten Geschmack...

Was dachte ich da? Ich stand auf Frauen. Das war so und so wird es immer sein... Basta... Obwohl man bei ihm schwach werden könnte. NEIN!

"Verdammt, Draco. Und schweigen tust du auch nicht. Du bist heute nicht du selbst."

Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen. Wie nahe er doch der Wahrheit kam. Vorsichtig richtete ich meinen Blick auf Zabini, der genau vor mir mit verschränkten Armen stand und mich mit seinen Augen anstarrte.

"Vielleicht solltest du schlafen gehen.", sprach er plötzlich und grinste mich schelmisch an.

Das gefiel mir gar nicht. Besonders nicht dieses plötzliche Funkeln in den Augen.

Bevor ich antworten konnte, war er auch schon verschwunden.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und legte mich wieder aufs Bett. Und bevor ich noch irgendeinen weiteren Gedanken an Zabini und seinem komischen Verhalten am Ende des Gespräches verschwenden konnte, war ich auch schon eingeschlafen.

Flashback Ende

Ich zuckte aus meinen Gedanken als ich einen kleinen Zettel von Crabbe zugeschoben bekam. Erschrocken blickte ich mich im Klassenraum um und blieb an Zabinis süßen Lächeln kleben.

Sekundenlang konnte ich meine Augen nicht von ihm abwenden, wurde mir aber wieder des Zettels in meiner Hand bewusst.

Ich drehte mich wieder nach vorne, öffnete das zusammengefaltete Papier und las es stumm.

"Ich weiß jetzt wer du bist, Draco oder soll ich lieber sagen... Harry?

Keine Angst, bevor du jetzt Panik schiebst, ich werde es niemanden verraten.

Aber dafür möchte ich eine Gegenleistung.

Dazu aber später.

Nach dieser Stunde im leeren Klassenraum. Du weißt welchen!

B.Z."

Nervös faltete ich die Nachricht wieder zu.

Er wusste es! Er wusste ES!

Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Schließlich hatte er gesagt, dass er es nicht verrät. Aber was für eine Gegenleistung? Und wie hatte er es herausgefunden?

Diese Fragen beschäftigten mich die ganze Stunde bis zum Klingeln.

Wie betäubt verließ ich den Klassenraum und schlich in das leere Zimmer. Dabei achtete ich nicht auf die anderen... Crabbe und Goyle mussten mich angesprochen haben und diese ole Pansykuh wollte auch irgendwas von mir. Auch egal.

Halb panisch betrat ich den leeren Raum und sah einen grinsenden Blaise Zabini auf einem der Tische sitzen.

"Verriegele bitte die Tür... Harry.", bat er mich lächelnd.

Ich tat wie mir geheißen.

"Schön, dass du nicht versuchst den Unwissenden zu spielen.", redete er weiter.

Warum sollte ich? Es bringt eh nichts mehr.

Betrübt starrte ich weiter den Boden an.

Und ich dachte mir noch, Malfoy zu imitieren wäre einfach. Pah.

Eine Hand legte sich unter mein Kinn und hob es sanft an.

"Was ist? Sag nicht du hast Angst.", sagte Zabini sanft zu mir und fing an die Hand am Kinn die Wange hoch wandern zu lassen.

"Vielleicht.", antwortete ich gepresst und starrte weiter meine Füße an.

Oh man. Was war nur mit mir los? Ich war dich sonst kein Angsthase. Aber bei diesen heißen, geilen- WAS DENK ICH DA?

Der Kuss hing mir bestimmt noch in den Knochen... und brannte immer noch in

meinen Kopf. Schande über mein Haupt!

"He, ich werde dich schon nicht verraten. So gemein bin ich nicht.", meinte die

Schönheit auf zwei Beinen.

"Gemein? Du bist schließlich ein Slytherin! Es gehört schließlich zu eurem Wesen ekelhaft gegenüber anderen zu sein.", schrie ich fast und schaute wütend in diese blauen Edelsteine von Blaise.

Dieser seufzte.

"Mensch Harry. Nur äußerlich sind wir so... Ausnahme vielleicht Malfoy... aber glaub mir: Wir sind nicht viel anders als ihr Gryffindors."

Langsam strichen Blaise Finger über meine Lippen.

"Wir können auch sehr zärtlich sein.", flüsterte der schwarzhaarige Slytherin und ersetzte die Finger mit seinen Lippen. Ich keuchte in den Kuss hinein. Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass ich diesen Mund auf sehnlichste vermisst hatte.

Vielleicht sollte ich mich daran gewöhnen, auf Männer zu stehen. So schlecht war das gar nicht...

Nach endloser Zeit unterbrach Blaise den Kuss und fuhr mit seiner Hand lächelnd durch meine Haare

Ich schwieg. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was jetzt alles ablaufen würde. Und das schien wohl Zabini an meinem Gesichtsausdruck zu erkennen, denn er sagte:

"Ich verlange nicht viel von dir, Harry. Ich will einfach mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen... und eventuell könnte mehr zwischen uns werden!"

Immer noch streichelte seine Hand durch meine blonden Strähnchen, schnappte sich aber dann meine linke Hand und hielt sie eisern umschlungen. Noch immer kam kein Wörtchen über meine Lippen.

Wollte ich das? Wollte ich Blaise Zabini, einen Slytherin, näher kennen lernen?

Was dachte ich darüber nach? Natürlich!

Ich nickte stumm.

Blaise grinste.

"Du weißt gar nicht wie glücklich du mich machst.", sprach er ruhig aber fröhlich und zog mich in seine Arme.

Genießerisch schloss ich die Augen und konzentrierte mich auf den Duft von Zabini...Wildkirschen... Ich LIEBE Wildkirschen... daran konnte man sich echt gewöhnen... Vielleicht tat ich es auch... Nein, ich würde es tun...

Ich knurrte als Blaise mich aus seinen Armen entließ und mich zu einem Stuhl schupste.

"Jetzt erzählst du erstmal, wie das mit euch passiert ist. Danach können wir ja weiter kuscheln. Ist das ein Deal?", lächelte der schwarzhaarige Slytherin auf mein nicht so bedrohliches Knurren.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

Wenn es sein musste. Warum nicht...

"Aber nur die Kurzfassung.", nuschelte ich.

"Woher wusste ich das?", antwortete er grinsend.

War ich so leicht zu durchschauen? Ich musste echt an mir arbeiten... obwohl...Hätte ich sonst so einen hübschen Bengel neben mir sitzen?

Da war wohl ein Dankeschön fällig, Malfoy!


	7. Chapter 7

7. Die letzten Tage vor den Sommerferien

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen ohne Vorkommnisse...

Außer man zählte die hohen Punktabzüge vom Hause Gryffindor dazu... natürlich war ich daran Schuld...

Und mein Patenonkel...

Es tat wirklich gut mal in der Schule schlecht zu sein... waren ja nicht meine Noten...

Nur etwas beunruhigte mich...

Nämlich, dass Harry(immer noch in MEINEM Körper) nur noch mit Blaise unterwegs war...

Hatte ich irgendwas nicht mitgekriegt?

Das Potter wird sich doch nicht an meine Exfreunde ranmachen, oder? ODER?

Schlecht gelaunt stiefelte ich in die große Halle und suchte meinen Haustisch auf. Mit genervten Blick schnappte ich mir die Schüssel Bratkartoffeln und schaufelte den ganzen Rest auf meinem Teller.

"He, andere wollen auch etwas haben, Harry.", meckerte ein Viertklässler.

"Schnauze! Musst du eher dein Arsch bewegen. Ich bin doch nicht die

Wohlfahrt.", giftete ich zurück und konzentrierte mich auf meinen Teller. Bis-

"Harry, hey HARRY.", schrie jemand ihn mein linkes Ohr.

"Mensch, ja! Bin nicht taub.", murmelte ich diesen Anhängsel Colin Creevey zu. Dieser hüpfte aufgeregt hin und her, setzte sich dann doch neben mich.

Ein Glück für ihn... ich hatte das Bedürfnis ihm ein Bein zu stellen...

"Harry, du, ich weiß was Neues."

Ui toll... Wen interessiert es? Mich bestimmt nicht.

"Und was?" Genervt nahm ich meinen Becher mit Kürbissaft in die Hand und trank.

"Etwas Interessantes über Malfoy.", grinste diese Nervensäge fröhlich.

"Pfff!" Mit hohen Bogen landete der Kürbissaft aus meinem Mund im Gesicht von Ginny Weasley... Schadet nicht...

"Was?", krächzte ich und tupfte mir mit einer Serviette den Mund ab.

Gebannt starrte ich den Fünftklässler an.

Doch bevor er irgendwas sagen konnte, wurde er schon von der Bank geschupst und kein anderes als ein vor Wut schnaubendes Weasley Weib stand vor mir. Ich bemerkte nur noch die rechte Hand, die ausholte und mit einem lauten Patsch auf meiner linken Wange landete.

"Manierloses Arschloch! Man entschuldigt sich, wenn man einer Dame ins Gesicht spuckt.", schrie sie und wurde dunkelrot.

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete ich die anderen Schüler in der Halle, mit unter auch Mr. Harry James Potter, der als Draco Lucius Malfoy, durch die Gegend läuft... Jeder schien die Szene gebannt zu beobachten.

War ja nicht so, dass ich nicht gern im Mittelpunkt stand, aber diese Situation hätte ich mir doch gerne erspart.

"Bist ja genauso schlimm wie Malfoy.", murmelte diese Ginny und stampfte aus der Halle.

Ein kleines Kichern stahl sich über meine Lippen.

Wie recht du hattest, Mädchen! Ich war nicht nur so schlimm wie Malfoy... ich bin Malfoy!

Ich grinste immer noch vor mich hin, bis ich mir dieser Quasselstrippe wieder bewusst wurde.

"Erzähl schon.", sagte ich zu dem am Boden liegenden Creevey.

"Hilfst du mir auf?", fragte daraufhin das kleine Elend schüchtern.

Was ging denn jetzt ab?

Seufzend reichte ich ihm meine Hand und zog in hoch.

"Also?" Muss man den alles aus seiner Nase ziehen...

Mit roten Wangen fing er dann -endlich- an mich in Kenntnis zu setzen.

"Na ja, also ich habe es nicht selber gesehen. Ich weiß es von einer Ravenclaw

aus meinem Jahrgang, die wiederum hat es von einem Hufflepuff der Abschlussklasse und dieser wiederum..."

Gelangweilt klimperte ich mit meinen Fingern auf dem Tisch herum und dachte mir, dass ich mir die Fingernägel maniküren lassen müsste, als der kleine Colli zur eigentlichen Sache kam.

"..und dieser Slytherin hat verlauten lassen, dass Draco Malfoy Pansy Parkinson abgeschossen und nun wieder mit Blaise Zabini ein Techtel Mechtel hat."

Erwartungsvoll sah mich der Gryffindor an.

Doch ich musste erst mal schlucken. Dann schloss ich meine Augen und atmete tief ein und aus...

Allerdings half es nicht, denn ich fiel mit meinem Gesicht direkt in die erkalteten Bratkartoffeln.

"Harry? Harry! Aufwachen."

Gedämpft hörte ich diese Stimmen durch die Schwärze, die immer noch meinen Kopf ausfüllte. Ich versuchte sie zu verdrängen, doch sie war so dreist, dass es mir ziemlich viel Kraft kostete und ich aufstöhnte.

"Harry?", klang jetzt die Stimme hoffnungsvoll.

"Hm.", nuschelte ich und öffnete meine Augen.

"Bei Godrics Dreitagebart. Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine mit sorgenvoller Miene.

"Das gleiche könnte ich euch fragen? Also? Was ist mit mir geschehen?", nuschelte ich müde.

"Du bist ohnmächtig geworden. Ich betrat gerade die Halle mit Herm und sah nur einen Colin Creevey, wie dieser um dich herum hüpfte und schrie "Harry ist tot, Harry ist tot". Einige Schüler schauten dabei zu. Sogar Malfoy.", erzählte Ron und Hermine übernahm den Rest.

"Ja, aber er schaute sehr besorgt auf dich herab."

Natürlich, er musste ja so gucken, ob sein Körper auch ja heil geblieben war...

wie erbärmlich... könnte sich ja auch mal um mich sorgen...

"Na ja. Jedenfalls haben wir dich dann zu Mme. Pomfrey getragen. Sie meint, dir fehlt soweit nichts. War wahrscheinlich der Stress Schuld daran."

Ha, wenn es Stress gewesen wäre... Dafür wäre ich jetzt dankbar gewesen...

"Wann darf ich hier raus?"

"Du sollst noch die Nacht hier bleiben. Morgen früh kannst du wieder am

Unterricht teilnehmen.", antwortete Hermine.

Ich schwieg und ließ meinen Blick zur Decke schweifen.

"Wir gehen jetzt, Harry."

"Hm."

Jetzt war ich allein. Allein mit meinen Gedanken... Die sich nur um die eine Sache drehten... Was lief zwischen mein alter Ego und Blaise? Wie kam Potter dazu, irgendetwas mit meinem Exfreund anzubandeln? McGonagall meinte doch, er stand nicht auf das gleiche Geschlecht...

Warum machte ich mir Sorgen darum? Ich würde doch nicht... EIFERSÜCHTIG sein?

Nein, eigentlich nicht... Schließlich hatte ich Blaise Zabini schon in meinem Bett... und es war gut...

Aber deshalb Eifersucht schieben?

... Nein, guter Sex war diese Gefühlsregung nicht wert... auch wenn ich den Schwarzhaarigen mag...

Mein Gespräch mit mir selbst hielt mich so gefangen, dass ich nicht merkte, wie jemand den Krankensaal betrat und neben meinem Bett stehen blieb.

Erst bei der hauchdünnen Berührung an meiner Schulter schreckte ich auf und blickte in graue Augen, die mich besorgt musterten.

"Verdammt, Potter." Zischte ich aufgebracht und funkelte mein Gegenüber böse an.

Dieser verschränkte die Arme und sein mitleidvoller Blick wandelte sich in Unzufriedenheit um.

"Ich dachte, dir würde es schlecht gehen, aber wie ich sehe, war das ein Irrtum. Dann kann ich ja auch wieder gehen.", sagte Potter zynisch und wollte sich umdrehen, doch ich hinderte in daran, da ich meine Hand in seine Robe krallte.

"Bleib.", flüsterte ich leise, doch Potter hörte es.

Überrascht sah er mich wieder an und ließ sich auf meiner Bettkante nieder.

Ich senkte meine Augen und starrte die Bettdecke an und dachte mir, wie rein dieses Weiß war... ekelerregend.

Ich konnte nichts sagen, wollte nichts erwähnen...

"Du weißt es, oder?", unterbrach letztendlich Potter die unangenehme Stille.

"Hm." Schande aber auch! Konnte ich auch was anderes murmeln?

"Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass du eifersüchtig bist?",harkte Pötterchen weiter... und traf einen wunden Punkt.

"Scheiße, nein! Auf wen sollte ich eifersüchtig sein?", presste ich durch meine Lippen.

"Auf mich?", sprach St. Potter ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung in der Stimme weiter.

"Quatsch! Ich besaß Blaise schon in meiner Liste. Du kannst ihn gerne behalten.", zischte ich und kam mir dabei erbärmlich vor, wie falsch ich mich anhörte.

"Dann kann es eventuell sein, dass du auf... Blaise eifersüchtig bist?"

Entsetzt blickte ich Potty an.

"Wie bitte?", würgte ich hervor. "Das hättest du wohl gerne, oder? Tze, so toll siehst du auch nicht aus. Eher Mittelmaß. Ach verdammt, ich werde froh sein diesen Körper wieder los zu werden. Der Geruch ist unerträglich! Du-"

Ich steigerte mich immer mehr hinein und mit jedem Wort wurde ich lauter bis ich diesen Gesichtsausdruck auf Potters (mein!) Gesicht wahrnahm.

Schmerz... und Gekränktheit...

"Ich habe verstanden, Malfoy. Doch so genau wollte ich es nun nicht wissen. Aber was erhoffte ich. Schließlich kannst du mich nicht leiden und-"

"Sehr richtig, Potter." Oh man, musste ich weiter Salz in die Wunde streuen?

Mensch, natürlich, schließlich saß Potter vor mir und ich hasste ihn... oder nicht?

Gebannt verfolgte ich die vielerlei Gefühle, die über Harrys Gesicht liefen. Geknicktheit, Traurigkeit und letztendlich Wut.

Ich erschrak.

"Glaubst du, ich habe mir DAS hier ausgesucht? Ich bin genauso angeschissen wie du! Also höre auf rumzunölen. Des weiteren geht es dich überhaupt nichts an, mit wem ich meinen Spaß habe oder nicht. Außerdem mag ich ganz zufällig diesen Jungen, ist er doch der Einzige Slytherin, der wenigsten etwas in der Birne hat!

Ich habe genug Probleme damit den anderen etwas Glaubhaftes vorzuspielen und dann kommst du Zicke und machst mir noch die Hölle heiß."

Ich war geplättet... Das hätte ich nicht von diesem Potterchen erwartet... Es überraschte mich... und tat irgendwie weh.

Potter stand vom Bett auf und ging.

"Warte.", schrie ich noch hinterher.

Zu meiner Verwunderung befolgte Potter meinem Befehl und blickte mich über die Schulter an.

"Was?", fragte er mich genervt.

"Warum bist du hierher gekommen?", nuschelte ich mal wieder.

"Weil ich gucken wollte, wie es dir geht. Schließlich habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht.", antwortete er mir wieder ruhig und trat noch mal aufs Bett zu.

"Ja, klar. Wohl eher um deinen Körper.", zischte ich und schlang meine Hände in die Bettdecke…

Das Gefühl der Freude außer Acht lassend.

"Wirklich... Frag mich nicht wieso, aber es ist so.", lächelte Potter, drückte mir seine Lippen leicht auf die Wange und verschwand aus dem Saal.

Apathisch fuhren meine Finger zu meiner Wange und strichen darüber...

Och nö...

Was stellte dieser Junge an... mit mir...

Ok, jetzt musste ich mir etwas eingestehen...

"Scheiße, ich bin eifersüchtig... auf Blaise Zabini... Das darf nicht wahr sein!"

Geschockt ließ ich mich ins Bett fallen und knurrte.

Wie erbärmlich ich doch war mir eine weitere Sache einzugestehen...

Nämlich, dass ich mich in Harry James Potter verliebt haben könnte...

Doch, niemals, NIEMALS würde diese Annahme… dieser Hauch an Wahrheit über meine

Lippen dringen...


	8. Chapter 8

JEtzt nach fast zwei Jahren schäme ich mich für diese FF... warum veröffentliche ich sie jetzt auch! Seufz

8. Er liebt mich... er liebt mich nicht!

Über mich selbst überrascht durchschritt ich die verlassenen Gänge der Kerker und fragte mich immer wieder, warum ich Malfoy... gerade MALFOY einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben hatte...

Muss wohl daran liegen, dass ich zuviel Mitleid mit ihm hatte... Da tat man ja bekanntlich Dinge, die man nicht so meint...

Aber es war doch ungewöhnlich mich selbst zu küssen... Seltsam... aber nicht... unangenehm... WAS denk ich da? Hallo? Es ist mein eigener Körper... Der sollte mich nicht erregen...

Ich kam an einer Treppe an und setzte mich auf den obersten Absatz, stützte meine Arme auf die Knie und bettete meinen Kopf in den Händen.

Genießerisch schloss ich meine Augen und konzentrierte mich auf die süße Stille des Ganges.

Doch zu vieles schwirrte mir trotzdem ihm Kopf herum...

Nicht nur die Sache mit Blaise und Dracos Eifersüchtelein... Ich war mir sicher... Draco WAR eifersüchtig... Und das mit ziemlicher Sicherheit. Was ich irgendwie süß fand...

Oder auch nicht... bei jedem anderen schon, aber Malfoy... bei Godrics rosanen

Plüschhausschuhen... was interessierte mich Malfoy!

Ich musste mir doch wohl eher um die bevorstehenden Sommerferien Sorgen machen... denn so wie es aussah, musste ich sie in Malfoy Manor verbringen... ich überlegte mir echt, welche Familie einen eher zum Selbstmord trieb... eine Family, die einen als letzten Dreck behandelt und als Hauselfe ansieht oder eine versnobte Todesserfamilie, wo ich Angst haben müsste Voldieman über den Weg zu laufen...

Eine schwierige Wahl... ich nehme keins von beiden und entscheide mich für den Toaster...

Ha, ha, bin ich mal wieder witzig... echt zum totlachen... eher tot langweilen...

Was soll's. Könnte sowieso nix daran ändern...

Ich hoffte aber, dass die Malfoys nicht zu sehr um ihren Sohn herumschwänzeln...

Aber man musste sich doch nur Malfoy anschauen... Der hätte ruhig noch eine Portion Liebe gebrauchen können... oder auch zwei... aber bitte bei jemandem anderen abholen... Brauche alles für mich selbst.

Ich ließ mich nach hinten auf den Boden fallen (Außergewöhnlicherweise sonderten die Steine Wärme ab...) und streckte mich ausgiebig. Dann verschränkte ich die Arme hinter meinem Kopf und starrte die Decke an. Eine Renovierung hätte sie nötig...(nur so nebenbei)

Meine Gedanken schweiften weiter zu meinem Paten...

Wie hätte Sirius in dieser Situation reagiert? Man stelle sich vor: Sirius und Snape... das hätte keiner der beiden überlebt... niemals! Aber ulkig wäre es gewesen... Damit könnte man gewiss ein ganzes Buch verfassen... also ich hätte es auf jeden fall gelesen.

Wieder schlossen sich meine Augen wie von selbst und ehe ich mich versah, schlummerte ich ins Land der Träume, wo ein Malfoy ein Malfoy war und ein Snape ein Black, der versuchte den Coolen rauszuhängen...

Durch sanfte Berührungen an Hals, Wange und Mund erwachte ich langsam aus meiner selbst aufgebauten Traumwelt und öffnete die Augen. Ein Junge mit langen schwarzen Haaren hatte sich über mich gebeugt und küsste mich zärtlich.

Ich entschied mich noch mal dazu, die Augen zu schließen, um das weiter genießen zu können. Plötzlich misste ich diese schönen weichen Lippen und schlug eingeschnappt meine Augen wieder auf.

"Gut geschlafen, Dornröschen?", grinste mich Blaise zwinkernd an.

"Hm, nö! Hätte noch mehr schlafen können.", murmelte ich gespielt genervt zurück.

"Ha, du hättest lieber von etwas anderem mehr haben wollen... oder?", piesackte Zabini mich.

"Menno, bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen?", fragte ich eingeschnappt.

"Manchmal.", raunte der Slytherin mir zu und begann meine Lippen in Besitz zu nehmen.

Ich schlang darauf meine Arme um seinen Kopf, was gar nicht so einfach war, da Blaise sich verkehrt herum über mich gebeugt hatte.

Spielerisch wickelte ich mir einzelne Strähnchen von Blaise langen Haaren um meinen Zeigefinger und konzentrierte mich voll und ganz auf diese hauchzarten Lippen, die die meinen massierten und reizten. Langsam kam noch die Zunge dazu und forderte den Einlass, den ich zunächst verweigerte. Doch mit einem gezielten Biss in die Unterlippe öffnete ich mit einem Keuchen den Mund und die vorwitzige Zunge drang erbarmungslos in ihn hinein.

Ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken, als Blaise seine Hand durch die obere Öffnung meines T-Shirts gleiten ließ, um sich auf die Suche nach meinen Brustwarzen zu machen, welche er auch zielsicher fand. Neckisch streichelte er über mein Linke, nur um sie daraufhin leicht zu kneifen.

Ich stöhnte in Blaise Mund und die kalte Welle, die mir Gänsehaut verursacht hatte, wurde durch einen heißen Schauer ersetzt, der mich vom Kopf bis Fuß überrannte. Noch nie spürte ich so eine glühende Wärme in meinem Körper... Ich wollte mehr... viel mehr...

Blaise unterbrach seine Handlungen und setzte sich letztendlich auf meinen Schoß und blickte mich keck mit seinen blauen Seen an.

Doch ich wollte nicht, dass er mich musterte. Ich wollte, dass er mich endlich wieder küsste.

Also legte ich meine rechte Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu mir, um ihn diesmal zu kosten.

Leicht knabberte ich an seiner Oberlippe und drängte mich mit meinen Körper ihm entgegen. Ich bemerkte das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, als ich mich an ihn drückte und küsste ihn noch wilder. Diesmal ließ ich meine Zunge zwischen seinen Lippen entlang gleiten, woraufhin der Slytherin sofort seinen göttlichen Mund öffnete. Neugierig erkundete ich sein Inneres, keine Stelle blieb mir verborgen.

Wieder ging Blaise Hand auf Wanderschaft, rückte quälendlangsam das T-Shirt nach oben und fuhr mit seinen Fingerkuppen zärtlich über meine Brust und Bauch. Die Brustwarzen auslassend.

Das machte mich fast wahnsinnig.

Ich winkelte mein linkes Knie leicht an, welches bis dahin nur teilnahmslos zwischen Blaise Beinen lag und entlockte so dem Schwarzhaarigen ein kleines Keuchen.

Dieser löste sich von meinen Mund und wanderte mit seinen Lippen zu meinem Ohr, leckte vorsichtig daran hinab und knabberte dann am Ohrläppchen.

Ich wandte mich unter ihm wie ein Aal, kam aber nicht von ihm los und krallte mich dann in sein weichen Haare.

"Blaise, das... das ist... wirklich...WOW."

Der Slytherin war an meinen Hals angelangt, zog an der Haut zwischen Nacken und Hals und brachte mich dazu, unkontrolliert Ein- und Auszuatmen. Wieder nahm er ein Stück meiner Haut zwischen die Zähne und saugte noch fester an meinem Hals.

Dann entließ er es und schaute sich sein Resultat genau an... zufrieden mit sich selbst lächelte er mich an und entledigte mich meines T-Shirts.

Sofort stürzte er sich auf mein Schlüsselbein, fuhr es mit seiner Zunge nach, während er jetzt doch mit seiner Hand meine Brustwarzen leicht stimulierte. Ich war längst zu keinem Gedanken mehr fähig, merkte nur noch am Rande, wie meine Hose immer enger wurde.

Ein Jammern drängte sich durch meine Lippen, denn Blaise Hand streichelte sich von der Brustwarze hinunter zu meiner bestimmt beachtlichen Beule. Ich hielt die Luft vor Erregung an. Kleine goldene und silberne Sterne blitzten vor meinen Augen auf und ließen mir ein Gefühl von Schwerelosigkeit vermitteln.

Anscheinend hatte sich Blaise genug an meinen Schlüsselbein ausgetobt, den er fuhr mit seiner Zunge weiter hinab zu meiner Brustwarze und hinterließ ein feuchten Film auf meiner Haut.

Behutsam nahm er meine Warze in den Mund und saugte zärtlich daran, während wieder seine Hand über meine Erregung wanderte und spielerisch hineinzwickte. Ich riss meine Augen auf, die ich bis dahin geschlossen hatte und vergrub meine Hände noch weiter in Blaise schönen Haaren.

Hitze... Nur noch eine unbändige Hitze durchflutete mein Innerstes und verbrannte mich nach Außen hin.

Meine Haare klebten an meiner Stirn und meine Wangen glühten um die Wette mit den Berührungen von Blaise.

"Ich liebe diesen Körper.", nuschelte Blaise plötzlich.

Mein Kopf ruckte hoch.

"Wie bitte?", flüsterte ich erschrocken.

Blaise sah mich ernst an.

"Ich sagte, ich liebe diesen Körper.", wiederholte der Slytherin jetzt energischer.

Mein Leib kochte noch immer. Nicht aus Leidenschaft... Nein... aus Wut. Wie konnte er es wagen!

"Warte mal." Verwirrt kratzte ich mich mit meiner Hand am Kopf. "Soll das heißen, du hast die Show, von wegen, "Ich möchte dich gerne kennen lernen und mit dir befreundet sein" nur gespielt?"

Zabini zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Bei Salazar. Hätte ich gewusst, dass du dich so aufregst, nur wegen dieses Satzes, hätte ich die Klappe gehalten."

"Runter von mir!", zischte ich gefährlich.

"Hey, jetzt stell dich nicht so an. Du hattest doch bis jetzt deinen Spaß, oder?"

"Runter, verdammt.", schrie ich halb mit Tränen der Wut in den Augen.

"Scheiße, du benimmst dich ja wie ein frigides Weibsbild.", knurrte Zabini und stand auf.

Schweigend kroch ich zu meinem T-Shirt und zog es mir schnell über den Kopf. Dann stand auch ich mit wackelnden Knien auf und schaute Blaise halb zornig, halb traurig an.

"Und ich dachte, du empfindest etwas für mich."

"Aber dem ist nicht so. Ich liebe dich nicht und würde es auch nie. Du bist ein Gryffindor und ich ein Slytherin. Außerdem... außerdem bin ich immer noch in... Draco verliebt.", antwortete mir Blaise.

"Du dachtest, dass wäre die beste Chance, diesen Körper noch einmal zu spüren!", murmelte ich mit letztendlich gesenkten Kopf

"Ähm, ja... tut mir leid.", flüsterte nun seinerseits der Slytherin.

"Damit kann ich mir auch nicht von kaufen.", sagte ich nur tonlos und ließ Blaise im abgeschiedenen Kerkergang stehen.

Mit Tränen in den Augen lief ich durch die Gänge, ohne auch nur eine Ahnung zu haben, wo ich hin rannte.

Kleine Schluchzer entflohen meinem Mund und ließen meine Lippen erbeben. Plötzlich spürte ich etwas Hartes gegen mich krachen und landete unsanft auf dem Fußboden.

"Verdammt, Potter. Passen sie auf, wo sie umherspazieren."

"Ja, Sir.", antwortete ich und blieb mit zugekniffenen Augen sitzen.

"Potter, sagen sie nicht, dass sie weinen.", kam es etwas geschockt von Severus Snape

"Nein.", presste ich hervor und fuhr mit meinem Arm über die Augen.

"Wer es glaubt.", murmelte der Tränkemeister und zog mich auf die Beine. "Sie kommen jetzt mit, Potter."

"Ja, Sir.", war das einzige, was ich hervorbrachte und schlurfte meinem Lehrer hinterher.

Fünf Minuten später saß ich in seinem Büro und schlürfte an einer Tasse Pfefferminztee.

"Taschentuch?", fragte mich Snape.

Ich nickte und fing gar nicht erst an mich darüber zu wundern, warum der Professor plötzlich so nett war.

"Wollen sie nicht mal erzählen, was vorgefallen ist?"

Ich verneinte. Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn ich Snape meine Seele offenbaren würde. Das wäre ja so, wie einen keuschen Mönch an ein Telefon zu hängen, damit er Fragen über Sex beantwortet kann. So etwas war doch unmöglich.

"Nun, dann lassen sie mich raten. Mr. Zabini hat mit ihnen Freundschaft geschlossen, mit allem drum und dran. Sie sind auf seine Masche reingefallen und alles war er wollte war dieser Körper, der vor mir sitzt. Und er hätte ihn beinahe ganz gekriegt. Kommt das in etwas hin?"

Fassungslos blickte ich Snape an und nickte letztendlich.

"Woher wissen sie das und wie kommen sie auf-?", krächzte ich und nahm schnell ein Schluck Tee.

"Mr. Potter. Ich bin nicht blind. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen. Außerdem haben sie einen riesigen Knutschfleck am Hals."

Ich wurde ein Kopf kleiner... noch einen... Unauffällig wie möglich wanderte meine Hand zum Hals.

"Aber wir sind nicht hier, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu diskutieren."

"Und weswegen dann?"

" Ein Malfoy darf so nicht gesehen werden. Das würde in eine Katastrophe ausharren. Finden sie nicht?"

"Pah.", sagte ich darauf nur und trank weiter meinen Pfefferminztee, der mich langsam beruhigte. Meine Hand ließ ich wieder sinken. Um diesen DING am Hals konnte ich mich auch später kümmern.

Snape schwieg und konzentrierte sich dann auf die Tests, die auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen.

Wie jetzt? Sollte ich jetzt hier sitzen bleiben? Ich zuckte mit den Schulten und nahm weiter den Tee zu mir. Doch nach einer viertel Stunde wurde es mir zu bunt und ich stand von meinem Stuhl auf.

"Professor Snape?", sprach ich meinen Tränkemeister vorsichtig an.

Dieser hob seinen Kopf und schaute mich fragend an.

"Ich werde jetzt gehen.", teilte ich mit und stellte die leere Teetasse auf seinenSchreibtisch ab.

"Ist gut, Potter."

Ich nickte ihm zu und wollte den Raum verlassen, als der Lehrer mich zurückrief.

"Mr. Potter, nicht alle Slytherins sind so wie Blaise Zabini. Auch unter ihnen gibt es einen, der sie liebt... so wie sie sind... mit allen Macken und... Heldenkomplexen... Sie müssen ich ihn nur finden.", erklärte er mir und sah mich mit einem leichten Lächeln an.

Ich war geschockt. Ein Snape, der lächelte, ohne Hohn und Spott.

"Danke, Professor.", murmelte ich und verließ sein Büro.

Irgendwie erleichtert, dennoch verwirrt über das Gesagte, machte ich mich auf

den Weg zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum.

...Es gab noch einiges zu klären.


	9. Chapter 9

Ich sollte noch vorher sagen, dass ich mich für dieses Kapitel ein wenig schäme... wie schon gesagt, ist die FF schon fast zwei Jahre alt...und damals fand ich den Flim 'Harte Jungs' So gut... ich denke, so hieß er... und daher auch diese Idee... also seid nicht so streng mit mir... war doch mein Erstlingswerk

9. Ein Klo, eine Stimme, eine Jungfrau... und Muggles

Gelangweilt saß ich im vorletzten Abteil des Hogwartsexpress und muffelte vor mich hin. Das Wiesel und das Schlammblut ließen mich schon seit Stunden in Ruhe durch die Gegend starren und das war mir nur recht...  
Denn, ich war so schlecht gelaunt und mies drauf, dass die Milch vor Schreck durch meinen Anblick sauer werden würde.

Was bildete sich dieser alte Zausel ein, über meine Ferien zu bestimmen? Wie konnte er mich von meiner Familie trennen... und vor allen Dingen vom Luxus?  
Wie sollte ich ohne eine vergoldete Badewanne leben? Wie ohne einen Hauselfen, der mir die Wünsche von den Augen abliest? Bei Salazars selbstgestrickten Socken, wie sollte ich unter... ich konnte es nicht aussprechen... unter... Nein ich wollte es nicht denken... Ok, Muggles zurecht kommen?  
Das wirst du mir büßen, Potter!... da wüsste ich schon was...

Ein kleines anzügliches Grinsen huschte über mein Gesicht. Doch so schnell es gekommen war, so schnell war es auch wieder verschwunden.  
Ahrg, was dachte ich da? Das war Potter! Huhu, Gehirn an Schwanz, du verstehst? Potter... P-O-T-T-E-R!  
Meine Güte, jetzt redete ich auch noch mit meinem besten Stück...fehlte nur noch, dass er zurück sprach, aber Salazar sei Dank funktionierte das nicht...  
/denkste/  
Geschockt blickte ich nach unten.  
Was... war... hier...los...?  
/das weißt du ganz genau/  
Schnell sprang ich vom Sitz hoch und stürmte aus dem Abteil.

"Harry, was-"  
"Klo.", antwortete ich gehetzt an Ron und suchte das nächst beste Toilette. Gefunden, ließ ich mich auf dem Klodeckel nieder und legte meine Hand aufs Gesicht.  
"Das darf doch nicht war sein. Potter macht mich verrückt. Daran muss es liegen. Oh, bei Merlin, ich muss so fixiert auf diesen Kerl sein, dass ich schon Stimmen höre. Nur Halluzinationen.", murmelte ich und wippte auf dem Klo vor und zurück.  
/Hey, du kannst mich nicht ignorieren/  
"Schon wieder.", keuchte ich und drehte am Waschbecken den Wasserhahn auf, um mir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen.  
/Verdammt. Wie kann jemand so beschränkt sein/  
"Hey, ich bin nicht beschränkt. Ich bin ein Malfoy.", meckerte ich diese Stimme an.  
/Ui toll. Na und? Du bist auch nur ein Mann/

"Wirklich? Darauf wäre ich nicht gekommen.", antwortete ich sarkastisch und setzte mich wieder auf das Klo.  
/Bei deiner Intelligenz/  
"Ey, nicht beleidigend werden, OK?"  
/Ich sollte beleidigt sein. Du übergehst mich ja einfach/  
"Ich dich? Wieso?"  
/Schon mal an meine Bedürfnisse gedacht/  
"Deine Bedürfnisse? Wer bist du eigentlich?"  
/Au man, Dummheit tut weh. Natürlich dein Schwanz/  
Wumms. Schon lag ich auf dem Boden des WCs.

"Wie bitte? Das ist doch ein Scherz, oder?", sagte ich schockiert und rappelte mich wieder hoch.  
/Nö/  
"Doch das muss so sein."  
/Nö/  
Was war das für eine Situation? Ich saß schon seit über zehn Minuten auf dem Klo und diskutierte mit meinem besten Stück.

"Schon Ok.", gab ich letztendlich auf und seufzte.  
/Na also, geht doch/  
"Was willst du?", fragte ich nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens.  
/Das gleiche wie du/  
"Und das wäre?" Desinteressiert schaute ich mir meine Fingernägel an.  
/Sex/  
"Warum wundert mich das nicht?", seufzte ich und verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust.  
/Ich will endlich wissen, wie sich das anfühlt/  
Ich wurde hellhörig.

"Moment, verstehe ich das richtig? Potter ist noch Jungfrau?"  
/Ja schluchz und du sollst das ändern/  
"Und das sagst du gerade mir? Hättest doch vorher schon Potter fragen können."  
/Er hört mich einfach nicht schnief /  
"Schon verstanden."  
/Hilfst du mir/  
"Ja. Ja, ich will ja auch wieder meinen Spaß haben. Aber unter einer Bedingung. Na ja, eigentlich zwei."

/Die wären/  
"Du hältst dein Klappe und gevögelt wird nur Potter."  
/... Ok, aber du weißt, dass wird ne schwere Aufgabe... Außerdem, hast du nicht gesagt, du willst niemals zugeben, dass du ihn liebst/  
"...Ja du hast-. Moment, seit wann hörst du mir schon zu?"  
/Schon von Anfang an/  
"Na super." Ich schlug mir die Hand auf die Stirn und grummelte.  
/Nun sag/  
"Wie?"

/Oh man, wirklich eine lange Leitung. Harry, verliebt, sagen, nein! Jetzt kapiert/  
Da musste ich mir von dem Schwanz sagen lassen, dass ich eine lange Leitung habe... er sollte sich selber mal anschauen.  
"Hey, du bist ein gemeines Ding.", schmollte ich.  
/He, he. Endlich gecheckt/  
Ich seufzte.  
"Ich werde es ihm nicht sagen, aber vielleicht bekomme ich ihn ins Bett... Das ist eine leichte Aufgabe und mit Raubkatzen habe ich so meine Erfahrungen..."  
/Ach ja, welche/  
Ich grinste.  
"Du bist überhaupt nicht neugierig, oder?"  
/Nö, wie kommst du darauf/  
Der war ja scheinheilig... aber irgendwie belustigte mich dieses Gespräch.

/Danke/  
Oh, du Schlingel. Du konntest auch meine Gedanken verstehen... hinterlistig...  
/Und? Wer jetzt/  
"Seamus Finnigan... und Parvati Patil..."  
/Nein/  
"Doch.", sagte ich stolz und strich mir bestätigend ein paar der schwarzen, wuscheligen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.  
/Jetzt muss ich echt sagen: Kompliment./  
"Danke, danke."  
/Kein Problem/  
"Vielleicht bist du doch ganz Ok…", gab ich zu und guckte in meinen Schritt.  
/Du vielleicht auch/  
"Gut, dann gehen wir jetzt wieder zurück."  
/Ok/

Ich schloss die Toilette wieder auf, wo sich bereits eine kleine Schlange tummelte.  
"Verdammt, Harry. Was treibst du darin? Und dann redest du noch mit dir selbst...", quietschte gehetzt die Stimme von Dean Thomas, welcher mich zur Seite schupste und die WC-Tür zuschlug.  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und begab mich langsam wieder zu den beiden Gryffindors.  
/Wieso hast du eigentlich nicht Ron vernascht/  
"Bevor ich dazu kam, tauchten natürlich ungünstigerweise diese Gefühle für Potty auf und wenn ich mir jemanden in den Kopf gesetzt habe, bin ich nur hinter dieser Person her.", flüsterte ich.  
/Hi, Hi. Eine gute Taktik. Das Ziel nicht mehr aus den Augen lassend./  
"Doch, die nächsten Wochen schon... kein Potter.", zischte ich leise und blieb kurz vor der Abteiltür stehen.  
/Na gut. Dann muss ich wohl warten./  
"Sieht so aus."

/Aber es wäre nett, wenn du deine Handarbeit weiterführen würdest... mein großer Harry denkt nämlich nicht oft an mich kleinen Harry/  
"Hey, nicht traurig sein. Glaub mir, dir wird es fantastisch gehen. Dafür sorge ich."  
/Oh fein, fein, fein./  
"He, nicht so wild. Sonst muss ich die Toilette noch mal aufsuchen.", sagte ich mit geweiteten Augen, den Blick fest auf meinem Intimbereich.  
/Uups, Sorry./  
"Will ich auch meinen."  
Fünf Minuten wartete ich noch vor der verschlossenen Abteiltür und gesellte mich dann wieder zu den beiden Flaschen.  
"Ah, Harry. Gut, dass du kommst. Wir kommen gleich in London an."  
Ach nö... konnte ich nicht einfach im Zug sitzen bleiben?

* * *

"Also, mach's gut, Harry. Wenn du es bei den Dursleys nicht lange aushältst, schicke einfach Hedwig mit einem Brief und wir holen dich ab. Ok?", sagte Weasley zu mir, umarmte mich und schlug mit seiner Hand auf meinem Rücken rum.  
"Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen auch bei den Weasleys wohnen. Komm also vorbei, ja?"  
sprach nun Hermine und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
"Ciao.", riefen beide und verließen das Gleis 9 ¾ . Ich allerdings blieb noch eine Weile stehen und beobachtete die restlichen Schüler... einen ganz besonders.  
Nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt stand Potter und blickte starr in den Himmel.  
Es juckte mich in den Fingern und ohne einen überflüssigen Gedanken zu verschwenden, ging ich zu meinem kleinen Lustobjekt rüber.  
"Na, du Jungfrau." , höhnte ich und schaute in mit überheblicher Miene an.  
Potter allerdings seufzte nur.

"Von wem hast du denn das wieder erfahren?", antwortete er mir und ohne seinen Blick vom Himmel abzuwenden.  
Was war mit ihm los? Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Er sah so traurig aus... So kannte man ihn gar nicht.  
"Ihr Slytherins könnt es einfach nicht lassen, jede noch so kleine schmutzige Wahrheit und Naivität ohne Ausnutzung vorbeiziehen lassen, oder?"  
"Wie?"  
"Wie ich euch Schlangen doch verabscheue.", flüsterte Potter ernst und ohne mich eines Blickes zu würdigen, durchlief er die Schranke zum Mugglebahnhof.  
Ich stand immer noch am gleichen Platz und grübelte vor mich hin, bis-

"Zabini. Das muss was mit Zabini zu tun haben..." Ich ballte meine Hände vor Wut.  
"Dafür wirst du büßen, Zabini. Das schwöre ich... Niemand außer mir wird Potter wehtun. Er ist MEIN persönliches Opfer und Spielzeug."

Meine Wut steigerte sich quantitativ und ließ mich alles um mich herum vergessen, wie mein Blut, das durch meine Fingernägel in meiner Haut, seinen Weg fand... und diese drei Muggle, die auf mich zukamen.

Erst mit einem verzerrten "Junge." schrak ich aus meinen Gedanken.  
"Mitkommen."  
Ne, oder? Das waren Potters Verwandten?  
Ein Scherz, nur ein Scherz...  
/Nein, leider nicht, Draco/  
Die Stimme ignorierend stiefelte ich hinter dieser Alptraumfamilie her und ergab mich in meinem Schicksal... zwei Monate als Muggle leben... gab es etwas Schöneres?


	10. Chapter 10

10. Malfoys mal ganz anders

Irgendwo in England... besser London...  
"Was sollen wir jetzt tun, Meister?"  
Eine schwarze Gestalt am Fenster drehte sich zu seinem Diener um, der kniend vor ihm saß und den Kopf gesenkt hielt.  
"Lass dir nichts anmerken. Hole ihn vom Bahnhof ab und kümmere dich um ihn. Dann wirst du an einem Tag, den ich dir nennen werde, einen Ausflug mit ihm machen und danach wirst du ihn zu mir bringen."  
"Sir, was haben sie mit ihm vor?"  
"Keine Angst, der Körper deines Sohnes wird heil bleiben. Ich will den Jungen nur auf unsere Seite ziehen."  
"Ja, Meister."  
"Nun geh. Und denke daran, ich will den Jungen unversehrt. Haben wir uns verstanden, Lucius?", zischte die Gestalt und empfang die Schlange, die sich über seine Beine zum Oberkörper schlängelte und ihren Kopf in dem Nacken bettete.  
"Ja, My Lord. Dem Potter- Jungen wird nichts geschehen. Dafür werde ich sorgen."  
Lucius Malfoy erhob sich, verließ den Empfangssaal und apparierte zum Bahnhof Londons.

Enttäuscht über jeden und alles durchlief ich die Barriere, die den Mugglebahnhof und das Gleis 9 ¾ trennte und blickte mich um.  
Er war mir mittlerweile egal, wo ich die nächsten 2 Monate verbringen sollte, es war mir schnuppe, dass diese Familie allesamt Todesser waren, es interessierte mich nicht die Bohne, dass, wenn ich auffliegen würde, ich mal wieder ein unliebsames Kaffeekränzchen Mit Onkel Voldie und Tante Tod vor mir hätte.   
Es ging einfach alles an mir vorbei. Zu sehr verachtete ich jetzt mein Leben, das mir so übel mitspielte, mich als Handpuppe agieren ließ, als Marionette.  
Manchmal kam mir einfach der Gedanke, wie es denn wäre, ein normaler Zauberer zu sein, kein Harry Potter, der verehrt und gleichzeitig angespieen wird, kein Bezwinger Voldemorts... Sich einfach aus diesem Krieg raushalten zu können.  
Ich schnaubte.  
Ein schönes Wunschdenken...

"Ah, mein Junge."  
Ehe ich genau wusste, was genau geschah, wurde ich schon an eine Brust gedrückt und auf heftigste durchgeknuddelt. Panisch schnappte ich nach Luft und sah mich schon tot, als ich endlich aus der Umarmung entlassen wurde.  
Tief ein- und ausatmend musterte ich meinen Fast-Mörder und erkannte in ihm die Mutter von Malfoy... Narzissa.  
Und wie immer die kalte Schönheit... Na ja nicht ganz so kalt, da sie mich mit Tränen in den Augen und einen lieben Lächeln anschaute.  
"Ach, ist es schön dich nach fast einem Jahr wieder zu sehen. Und wie du gewachsen bist... Und mit jedem Jahr wirst du hübscher. Dir müssen ja alle Jungs und Mädchen zu Füssen liegen.", sprach sie glücklich zu mir und zog mich wieder in ihre Arme, diesmal aber, Godrics Plüschvoldie sei dank, sanfter.

Ich fühlte mich durch ihre Worte geschmeichelt, auch wenn es nicht mein Körper war, tat es doch meiner Seele gut, so etwas Liebes zu hören.  
Zögerlich legte ich meine Arme um ihren Nacken und genoss diese Wärme und Liebe, die sie ausstrahlte.  
Ich wünschte mir in diesem Moment, ich wäre wirklich ihr Sohn. Mir wäre wohl viel erspart geblieben...  
Langsam stiegen auch mir Tränen in die Augen, aber ich kniff sie erfolgreich weg. Das wäre doch wirklich zu weit gegangen und dennoch konnte ich einen wohligen Seufzer nicht unterdrücken.  
Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter und drückte leicht zu. Ich entließ "meine Mutter", drehte mich um und blickte in die grauen Augen von Lucius Malfoy, der mich freundlich anlächelte.

"Mein Sohn.", sagte er zu mir mit einer ruhigen tiefen Stimme, die kein Fünkchen Überheblichkeit und Kälte beinhaltete.  
"Vater.", antwortete ich fest und versuchte dabei meine Nervosität zu überspielen.  
Auch diesmal fand ich mich in einer Umarmung wieder... zu meiner großen Überraschung... denn Lucius Malfoy hätte ich solch eine Liebesbekundung an seinen Sohn nicht zugetraut.  
Aber auch die wurde nach wenigen Sekunden unterbrochen... was irgendwie Schade war.

"Wir sollten jetzt gehen.", meinte Mrs. Malfoy und ihr Ehemann und ich nickten zustimmend.  
Also verließen wir den Mugglebahnhof und schlugen den Weg in eine Gasse ein.  
Verwundert lief ich hinter "meinen Eltern" her und fragte mich was das jetzt sollte...  
"Schatz, welche von den beiden Dosen war noch mal die Richtige?", fragte Narzissa ihren Mann und blickte zwischen zwei am Boden liegenden Dosen hin und her.  
"Die Linke, Ziss."  
"Gut. Also, Männer. Bei Drei wird die Dose angefasst. Eins..."  
Häh? Was sollte das mit der Dose? Verstand ich jetzt nicht...  
"Zwei..."  
Ach so! Ein Portschlüssel..

.   
Gedanklich schlug ich mir gegen die Stirn. Ich konnte manchmal so blöd sein.  
Ich konnte ja nicht apparieren und wie sonst sollten wir nach Malfoy Manor kommen? Mit einem Auto?  
"Drei!"  
Schnell tippte ich mit dem Finger auf die Dose und ehe ich mich versah stand ich in einem aus weißem Marmor gehaltenen Saal, wo bereits vier Hauselfen auf uns warteten.  
"My Lady, My Lords.", quitschten sie alle und verbeugten sich so tief, dass die Nasen beinah den glänzenden Marmor berührt hätten.  
Doch ich achtete mehr auf meine Umgebung als auf die Hauselfen und versuchte dabei krampfhaft den Mund geschlossen zu halten.  
Ich bemerkte nur nebenbei, wie mich Lucius Malfoy aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete und dabei amüsiert lächelte.

"Nun, ich denke, du wirst Hunger haben. Und müde bist du sicherlich auch."  
"Ja, Vater.", antwortete ich rasch und richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit auf Malfoy Senior.  
"Gut.", meinte er nur und schob mich ins Nebenzimmer, wo bereits ein Tisch mit vielen Köstlichkeiten gedeckt war. Die vier Hauselfen folgten und bedienten uns anschließend.  
Ich musste mich beherrschen nicht alles auf einmal in mich hinein zu stopfen, das wäre mir doch zu peinlich gewesen...  
"Nun, da wir jetzt fertig gespeist haben...", unterbrach Lucius die Stille, die während des Essens eingehalten wurde und tupfte sich mit einer Stoffserviette die Mundwinkel sauber.  
"Tics, bring den jungen Herrn in sein Gemach und vergiss sein Gepäck nicht.", rief Malfoy Sen. eine Hauselfe her und stand auf.

"Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht, mein Sohn."  
"Gute Nacht, Vater. Auch dir eine gute Nacht, Mutter.", verabschiedete ich mich und folgte der Hauselfe mit dem Namen Tics durch mehrere Gänge und Treppen.  
Endlich an meinem Zimmer für die nächsten 8 Wochen angekommen, schmiss ich mich auf das riesige Bett, in das ich fünfmal reingepasst hätte und schloss die Augen. Nur nebenbei hörte ich die Hauselfe meine Kleidung und Bücher einräumen.  
Vielleicht würde ich mich doch hier wohl fühlen. Alle waren nett zu mir. Niemand hatte einen Verdacht bisher. Und Voldienchen lief mir auch noch nicht über den Weg.  
Dafür gab es nur ein Wort: PERFEKT.

"Tics ist fertig, junger Herr.", fiepte die Hauselfe und verschwand aus den Zimmer.  
Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich noch mal ins Bad gehen sollte um Zähne zu putzen, aber ich dachte mir, die Malfoyischen Zähne kommen auch einmal gut ohne zurecht und zog mir die Decke über den Körper.  
Auch zum Umziehen hatte ich absolut keinen Bock und mümmelte mich gähnend in die größenwahnsinnige Matratze ein...  
...und ohne groß noch nachzudenken, versank ich auch schon in einen tiefen Schlaf.


	11. Chapter 11

11. Die Sache mit dem Rasenmäher... oder ein Malfoy lernt das Arbeiten

In meinem Schicksal ergeben lief ich hinter dieser abscheulichen Familie hinterher, die aus einem fetten Walross mit Schnauzer, einer pferdegesichtigen Vogelscheuche und einer fast zweimeterbreiten Kröte bestand.  
Wir verließen den Bahnhof und bewegten uns auf ein Fahrzeug zu.  
Keine Ahnung, was das für eins war - woher sollte ich das auch wissen, ist ja nicht so, dass ich ein bombastisches Interesse an Mugglekram hätte - aber sah nach einem Geländewagen aus...

Woher ich das wusste?  
Ich hatte mal einem Schlammblut aus Hufflepuff eine Zeitschrift weggenommen... Hat Spaß gemacht, dieses minderwertige Wesen zu ärgern... Na ja, jedenfalls war eine Abbildung von diesem, wie heißen die doch gleich... mensch, ich komm nicht darauf...  
"Junge, pack dein Zeug ins Auto. Aber fix!", knurrte mich das Nilpferd auf zwei Beinen an.

Genau, Auto. So nannten die Muggle dieses vermaledeite Ding.  
Ratlos stand ich vor diesem Teil...  
Wo bitte schön sollten meine Koffer hin?  
Diese drei Wesen, die direkt aus einer Geisterbahn oder einem Gruselkabinett stammen konnten, saßen schon in diesem fahrenden Untersatz und für mich wäre nur noch ein klitzekleiner Platz neben dieser fetten Kröte frei gewesen, wo ich nur geradeso hinpassen würde. Doch das widerstrebte mir gar nicht... Natürlich nicht. Wer hatte nicht Lust mit einem überaus dünnen, netten und lieben, jungen Mann zu kuscheln? Also tauschen möchte ich mit niemandem.

Oh man, heute war mal wieder mein "Wer-ist-der-gemeinste-und-sarkastischste-Arschloch-Tag". Nicht das ich was dagegen hätte. Ganz im Gegenteil! Ich war gerne sarkastisch... ne, echt mal, aber der Ärger ließ schon auf sich warten...  
Eine Glasscheibe wurde heruntergedreht und ein medizinballgroßer Kopf, der in vielerlei Rottönen schimmerte und mich mordlustig anschaute, kam zum Vorschein. Ok, Potter war mit diesem "Etwas" verwandt, ganz klar... auch wenn sie nicht blutsverwandt waren, aber diesen Blick, diese Wut in den Augen, die einem entgegen loderte, kam mir ganz klar bekannt vor...  
Das Narbengesicht schaute mich auf den Gängen auch immer so an...

Ich fand diesen Blick immer auf höchste lustig und war für mich immer der Vorbote für jede Menge Spiel, Spaß und Spannung... doch ob das bei diesem Schlammblut aufs Gleiche hinauslief... da war ich mir nicht mehr ganz so sicher...  
"Verdammt, Junge, verstau endlich dein abnormales Zeug! Du hast noch etwas zu tun!"  
Abnormales Zeug? Wer benahm sich abnormal? Ich bestimmt nicht! Und was hieß hier "noch etwas tun"?   
Wenn ich heute noch bei denen ankommen würde, verziehe ich mich ins Bad und lasse mir die Badewanne vollaufen. Mehr und nicht weniger!

Ich kratzte mich am Kopf. Sollte ich das Zeug auf das Dach schnüren... Aber wie? Da waren keine Halterungen oder so etwas. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Konnte mir ja egal sein.  
"Und wo soll das Zeug hin? Das passt nirgendswo mehr rein.", antworte ich gelangweilt und gähnte ungeniert.  
Ja, das würde jetzt gut tun. Ein Bad und danach in das selige Bett...  
"Bist du blöd?", schrie jetzt dieser Muggle und stieg aus dem Auto, um gleich darauf zum Hinterteil dieses Gefährts zu stampfen. Desinteressiert beobachtete ich ihn dabei, wie er eine Klappe öffnete und mit seinem Finger in eine Öffnung zeigte.  
"Da rein noch mal, du dümmlicher Idiot.", keifte er mich an und setzte sich wieder ins Auto.  
Dümmlich? Idiot? Aber natürlich war ich das, wir konnte ich diese Tatsache nur vergessen?

Fettes Schweinsgesicht! Dir würde ich es noch mal zeigen... Nur zu schade, dass ich immer noch sechzehn Jahre zählte... die hätten alle ihr blaues Wunder erleben können.  
Ich seufzte. Hätte nicht sollen sein... Das nächste mal vielleicht...  
WAS dachte ich da? Es würde kein nächstes Mal geben... und wenn doch kämpfe ich mich zur Hölle Luzifers vor, schüttele ihn an seinem Kragen und frage, weshalb er den Weltuntergang noch nicht eingeläutet hat!

Aus dieser Idee ließe sich etwas machen... irgendwie verführerisch...  
Obwohl... es gab etwas noch besseres... nein, jemand besseres...  
"Hey Junge, beeil dich endlich und außerdem... du sabberst!"  
Ich zuckte aus meinen überaus erotischen Tagträumen und fuhr mir mit dem Ärmel über den Mund.  
Tatsächlich. Ich sabberte... Hilfe, so etwas kam auch in letzter Zeit zu oft vor...

Verdammt, wenn ich dich in die Finger kriegen sollte, Potter... Gnade dir Merlin... wenn schon töte ich dich durch einen Fluch oder ich fick dich ins Jenseits.  
Arg, immer diese Gedanken. Wenigstens meldete sich der kleine Harry nicht zu Wort... Sein Beistand wäre mir jetzt echt wirklich genehm gewesen...  
Man(n) hatte nur Probleme mit seinem Schwanz... Andere fielen mir jetzt nicht so spontan ein... Oh, ich vergaß... diese Familie.

Schnell packte ich meine Koffer, samt dieser ekligen weißen Eule, die daraufhin heftig protestierte, in diesen kleinen Raum, schlug ihn mit einem sehr lauten Knall zu und begab mich neben, diesen kleinen, süßen Walross, um ihn heftig zu knuddeln...  
WÜRG!  
Ich schwor mir: Nie wieder Auto fahren... Niemals mehr... Da ging ich lieber zu Fuß...  
Als ich endlich in diesem Ding Platz gefunden hatte(wirklich, das war wie eine Nadel im Heuhaufen suchen), startete das Oberhaupt dieser widerwertigen Familie das Auto und lenkte es auf die Strasse.  
Während der ganzen Fahrt war mein Blick starr aus dem Fenster gerichtet, doch die vorbeirauschende Gegend beachtete ich nicht... als ob ich durch alles hindurch schauen würde... denn ich bewegte mich in meiner Gedankenwelt, worin ein mit einem Heldenkomplex ausgestatteter Potter keine unbedeutende Rolle spielte...  
Ich würde in seinem Bett schlafen, seinen Geruch tief einatmen...  
Anmerkung an mich: das Bett musste unbedingt eingeweiht werden...  
Wieder lief mir meine Flüssigkeit über die Mundwinkel...  
Bei Salazars pinken Morgenmantel: ich hatte mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle... wie peinlich!

Nach einer halben Stunde wurde das Auto langsamer und stoppte kurz darauf in einer Einfahrt vor einem Haus, das wie jedes andere auf dieser Strasse aussah.  
Ich rümpfte die Nase, während ich ausstieg.  
Wie einfallsreich!  
Die Familie hatte ja echt Fantasie. Ich sollte mir eine Scheibe abschneiden... Noch besser! Vielleicht färbte diese Fähigkeit auf mich ab... Das wäre wunderschön!  
Bei Merlin, wie uncool...  
"Hol dein Zeug, Junge.", giftete dieser fette Mann mich wieder an und ohne Erwiderung (ich wollte einfach nur noch heiß baden) öffnete ich diesen kleinen Raum im hinteren Teil des Autos und zog meine Koffer hervor, nicht zu vergessen diese abscheuliche Eule... die schien als einzige gemerkt zu haben, dass ich nicht ihr heißgeliebter Harry von Pottstein war. Scheiß Viech und ihre, zu meinem Leidwesen, vorhandene Intelligenz.

Wieder fing dieser Federmob an rumzukreischen, was mir messerstechende Blicke aus drei Augenpaaren einbrachte. Wütend schüttelte ich den Käfig dieser Eule, bis sie endlich benommen auf dem Boden lag und schlurfte hinter meiner neuen Familie ins Haus...  
Welches mir einen reichlichen Schock verpasste.  
Von allen Seiten grinste mich dieses Gesicht meiner Lieblingskröte entgegen und wäre das nicht tödlich und erschreckend genug für mich (meine Haare mussten noch mehr abstehen) lachte mich dieses fette Kind von einem riesigen Gemälde an... halb nackt...  
Ich schüttelte mich heftig und unterdrückte den Drang, hier am Ort und Stelle auf den Teppich zu kotzen.

Stirb, Draco, stirb! Stirb doch endlich! Wieso starb ich nicht!  
Innerlich fing ich an zu heulen.

Wenn diese 8 Wochen vorbei waren... würde ich mich ins St. Mungos freiwillig einweisen...  
Sollte ich diese zwei Monate überleben... wobei ich mir in dieser Hinsicht nicht sicher war...  
Oder ich beging Massenmord... Ok, ich würde mich danach in Askaban wieder finden, aber hey, besser als hier allemal.

"Nachdem du deine Koffer hochgebracht hast, kommst du in die Küche und zwar sofort!", grunzte mich das Schwein an und ließ mich einfach im Flur stehen.  
Wie an diesen Tag schon so oft, zuckte ich mit den Schultern (ich sollte mich massieren lassen, bei dieser Tätigkeit wurden meine Muskeln zu sehr in Anspruch genommen und ich brauchte sie schließlich noch fürs Quidditch) und nahm die Treppe in das Obergeschoß.  
Gut, hier war ich... und wo mein Zimmer?  
Ich nahm gleich die erste Tür links und... Ärks, das musste wohl das Schlafzimmer dieses Knochengestells und dem Mops sein... Nein, ich wollte es mir nicht vorstellen... diese beiden in diesem Bett und...

Ich schnappte wild nach Luft... wo versteckte sich das scheiß Klo?  
Meine nächste Wahl fiel auf die Tür rechts vom Gang und, Oh Wunder, das Badezimmer...  
Mein Unterkiefer krachte auf den PVC Boden... DAS sollte eine Badewanne sein? Da passte ich noch nicht mal rein! Und ich hatte mich so darauf gefreut mich ausgiebig im Becken strecken zu können aber... Nix ist!  
Diesmal stiegen mir wirklich die Tränen der Verzweiflung in die Augen und ich schmiss mich auf den Boden.  
Ich will Nachhause! Sofort! Ich will! Ich will! Ich will!

Doch mein Befehl wurde nicht erhört... wo war mal ein Gott oder von mir aus auch Satan, wenn man sie mal brauchte... Scheiße, verdienen in ihren Job bestimmt viel, aber dafür etwas tun...das ist zuviel verlangt... Wie armselig.  
Zitternd stand ich wieder auf und nahm den nächsten Raum unter die Lupe...  
Nun, darin ließe es sich aushalten. Ein riesiger Raum mit einem riesigen Bett. Alles war sauber in die Schränke und Regale geräumt worden und der Boden bestand aus besten Parkett.  
Das musste wohl mein Zimmer sein.  
Gut, die Wände leuchteten mir zu sehr mit diesem reinen Weiß, doch darüber konnte ich hinwegsehen.  
Ich seufzte erleichtert auf...  
"He, Harry, das ist mein Zimmer. Also verpiss dich.", hörte ich plötzlich ein Stimme hinter mir meckern.

Meine Hoffnung zerbrach. Langsam drehte ich mich zur Tür und starrte diesen lebendigen Fleischklops fassungslos an.  
"Wie?", war das einzige, was ich hervorpressen konnte.  
"Verschwinde, Missgeburt!", zischte mich das Monstrum wieder an.  
Also schlich ich mich wieder aus dem Zimmer, schnappte mir mit hängendem Kopf meine Koffer und bewegte mich zur letzten Tür.  
Ich spürte noch die Blicke dieser fetten Qualle im Nacken, während ich langsam, sehr langsam das Tor zur Hölle öffnete... und dahinter befand sich... mein allerschlimmster Alptraum.

Kleines Zimmer, Minibett mit durchgelegter Matratze, ein Teppich mit undefinierbaren Flecken, ein kaputter Kleiderschrank, ein abgegriffener Schreibtisch, ein kleines Fenster...  
Meine persönliche Hölle auf Erden.  
Wieder mit Verzweiflungstränen in den Augen schmiss ich mich auf meine Schlafgelegenheit  
für die nächsten acht Wochen und schrie ins Kissen.  
Wer tat mir so etwas an?

Potter.

Meine Verzweiflung wandelte sich in Wut um. Nicht mehr zu stoppende Wut.  
Oh, Potter, du würdest leiden. Und das war ein Versprechen. Du würdest dir wünschen nicht mehr geboren worden zu sein. Alles war deine Schuld! Immer war alles deine Schuld, schließlich war ich ein Malfoy und ein Malfoy hatte immer Recht. So lautete das oberste Naturgesetz. Und daran hatte sich Mensch und Tier zu halten!

Mit unnatürlichen Glitzern in den Augen erhob ich mich vom Bett, verließ das Zimmer mit einem lauten Knall und begab mich ins Erdgeschoss, um die vermaledeite Küche zu suchen. Und ich fand sie auf Anhieb. Wow, war ich gut.  
In der Küche angekommen, ließ ich mich auf einem Stuhl nieder und blickte meine Familie, die ich schon so lieb in mein Herz geschlossen hatte, finster an.  
"Was?", murrte ich sie an und verschränkte mein Arme hinter meinem Kopf.  
Das Pferdegesicht schaute mich an, als ob ich eine Krankheit wäre.  
"Du putzt jetzt die Küche."  
Wie bitte? Ich? Putzen? Küche? Wozu gab es Hauselfen?  
"Nö.", war meine einzige Antwort, während ich mit dem Stuhl zu wippen begann.  
"Wie war das, Junge?", presste dann Skeletts fetter Mann zwischen seinen kleinen Würstchen hervor und nahm eine dunkles Rot an.

"Ich habe nö gesagt. Versteht ihr meine Sprache nicht?", lächelte ich meine heißgeliebte Familie an und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Das Spiel begann mir Spaß zu machen.  
"Du wirst jetzt sofort diese Küche von oben bis unten putzen.", schrie mich das Fettgesicht wieder mal an.  
Und meine Antwort bestand wieder nur aus einem:  
"Nö."  
An mir würden sie sich die Zähne ausbeißen...  
"Na gut.", redete der Dicke wieder normal weiter... allerdings mit einem gefährlichen Unterton in der Stimme.  
Meine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, doch meine Augen blieben geschlossen.  
"Schön.", sagte ich vorsichtig und wuschelte mir durch die Haare.  
"Doch dafür gibt es kein Abendbrot. Und das Frühstück fällt auch aus.", sprach der Heini plötzlich erheitert.

Geschockt riss ich die Augen auf.  
Kein Essen? Ne, oder?  
... das hielt ich aus... bestimmt... auf jeden Fall... hoffte ich zumindest.  
"Ok.", zischte ich leicht genervt und stand von Stuhl auf  
"Ich gehe Baden.", sagte ich dann und war kurz davor die Küche zu verlassen als:  
"Das wirst du nicht. Da musst du dir erst mal verdienen."  
Panisch drehte ich mich wieder um.  
Das konnten die mir doch nicht antun... oder doch?  
Ich bekam kein Wort heraus, blickte meinen Onkel mit weiten Augen an.  
"Ach, versuch es erst gar nicht. Das Wasser werde ich vorsorglich abstellen.", redete mein Untergang grinsend weiter.

Wo bitte war die nächste Brücke, von der ich mich schmeißen konnte?  
Langsam verließ ich wieder die Küche und suchte mein Zimmer auf.  
Kraftlos legte ich mich auf das Ding mit dem Namen Bett und starrte gegen die Decke.  
Wie gemein die doch alle waren... Selbst ich verlangte von niemandem, dass er das Baden unterlassen soll.

Aber na wartet...  
Ein Grinsen umspielte meine Lippen.  
Mit einem Malfoy spielte man keine Spiele... dabei konnte man nur verlieren...  
Langsam schweifte ich ins Land der Träume ab, indem ein schwarzhaariger Junge schon auf mich wartete.  
Wer dieses Spiel letztendlich verlor war ich.  
Mit einem Magenknurren, das bestimmt noch auf dem Mount Everest zu hören war, erwachte ich am nächsten Morgen grummelnd.  
Nur langsam kam mein Kopf unter der Decke hervor, nur um darauf wieder stöhnend unter dieser zu verschwinden.  
Plötzlich hämmerte jemand wild gegen die Tür  
"Aufstehen, Junge."

"Ja, ja.", murrte ich und wuselte aus der Decke hervor. Kurz überlegte ich mir etwas anderes anzuziehen, doch wider meiner Erwartung entschied mein Gehirn (was ich um die Uhrzeit - es war sieben - nicht verstand), dass das hier nicht nötig war.  
Also ging ich gleich ins Badezimmer, putze meine Zähne und ließ eine Katzendusche über mich ergehen (wie gerne hätte ich wenigstens geduscht).  
Dann kam wieder ein "Junge, beeil dich." und der Tag begann himmlisch.  
Genervt gesellte ich mich in die Küche, würde es doch Frühstück geben und ließ mich auf einen Stuhl wieder. Der Gleiche wie gestern.  
Meine Spannung wuchs aufs Frühstück und als sich die Pferdefrau umdrehte und auf die Teller ihres Mannes und ihres Sohnes gebratenen Speck verteilte, lief mir das Wasser im Munde zusammen.  
Hunger... Schrecklichen Hunger!  
...doch mein Tellerchen blieb leer.

"He, was ist mit mir?", beschwerte ich mich lauthals.  
"Wer nichts tut, kriegt auch nichts zu essen.", war die schlichte Antwort dieses Weibsbild.  
Das war zu viel für mich.  
Mit einem Ruck stand ich auf und schaute alle drei kochend vor Wut ins Gesicht.  
"Was soll ich tun?"  
Bei Merlin, würde ich jetzt sogar schon für Essen arbeiten! Wie tief war ich nur gesunken?  
"Wenn du Rasen mähst, gönnen wir dir vielleicht das Mittagessen.", grinste mich Fettbacke überheblich an.  
Ich schnaufte nur und verließ das Haus, um in den Garten zu gehen.

Ok, so weit war ich schon... und weiter? Wie mähte man Rasen? Und... womit?  
Gehetzt blickte ich um mich, auf der Suche nach irgendetwas Passendes für den Rasen...  
Ich entdeckte eine riesige Schere, doch mein scharfer Verstand sagte mir, damit konnte ich den Rasen nicht bearbeiten.  
Ok, weiter suchen...  
Ich blickte hinüber in den Garten des Nachbarn und siehe da, da fummelte jemand mit so einem Rollding auf dem Rasen herum.  
So weit so gut. Nur... wo stand so ein Ding?  
Ich untersuchte jeden Winkel des Gartens und fand schließlich so ein Rasenmähdings im Schuppen.

Na, dann konnte ich ja anfangen.  
Ich schob dieses Teil hin und her. Doch... der Rasen dachte gar nicht daran kürzer zu werden.   
Fluchend schaute ich wieder in Nachbars Garten... Ich hatte doch das gleiche getan!

Moment, dieses Geräusch... Musste ich diesen Mugglekram auch erst mal anschalten, wie das Auto gestern? Aber wie?  
Ich untersuchte diesen Mäher gründlich, entdeckte aber nur ein Schalter und einen Hebel, woran eine Schnur befestig war.  
Verwirrt kratzte ich mich am Kopf... und jetzt?

Ich ließ mich ins Gras plumpsen und starrte in den Himmel.  
Wieder keimte in mir die Frage auf: Womit hatte ich das verdient? Ich war doch so ein lieber Mensch... im Gegensatz zu Potter... dafür wirst du zweierlei büßen!  
Plötzlich verklangen diese ohrenbetäubenden Geräusche aus dem Garten nebenan. Ohne viel Interesse beobachtete ich die Person, die vom Rasendings hinten etwas abnahm und diese Teil entleerte...  
Mit schiefen Kopf blickte ich den Muggle aufs Genauste hinterher und war gespannt darauf, was er als Nächstes tat.  
Der Nachbar steckte den Kasten wieder hinten an den Mäher drauf, stellte den Schalter in die Mitte und zog an der Schnur... und das Ding sprang an.

Das konnte ich auch!  
Mit neuem Tatendrang hüpfte ich vom Boden und richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit auf dieses mörderische Teil.  
Fies grinste ich es an. Dich würde ich kriegen. Niemand legte sich mit einem Malfoy an, auch du nicht.  
Immer noch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, versuchte ich diese Höllenmaschine in Gang zu bringen...  
...und sieh da, es funktioniert! Es funktioniert!

Mit Glückstränen in den Augen fing ich an den Rasen zu mähen, während ich an zartes Frischfleisch dachte.  
Wieder fing ich an zu sabbern...  
Ich würde dich schon kriegen...  
Ganz sicher...  
Hm, ein schönes saftiges Steak!


	12. Chapter 12

Ich sollte anmerken, dass das Kapitel im oktober 2004 entstanden ist, einen Tag, nach dem ich aus dem Europa Park kam... Ich war so begeistert, dass ich einfach darüber schreiben musste. ich hoffe, ihr nehmt es mir net übel...

Sonst wünsche ich ejtzt viel Spaß!

12. Zwei Malfoys im Europapark... oder ein Todesser auf Abwegen

Sanft kitzelte mich die aufgehende Sonne an meiner Nase und brachte mich dazu, herzhaft zu niesen. Grummelnd fuhr ich mir mit meiner Hand über meinen Zinken und versuchte weiter zu schlafen.  
Doch anscheinend gönnte mir keiner meinen wohlverdienten Schlaf, denn plötzlich öffnete sich meine Zimmertür und Tics trippelte mit hängendem Kopf in mein kleines Reich.  
"Junger Herr, ihr sollt aufstehen.", quietschte der Hauself und blieb vor meinem riesigen Bett stehen.  
"Wer sagt das?", quengelte ich und drehte mich von der einen zur anderen Seite.  
"Ihre Mutter, Sir.", plapperte der Nervensack und ging in mein Bad, das direkt an meinem Zimmer grenzte und durch eine Verbindungstür zu betreten war.  
Vor mich hinfluchend krabbelte ich unter Decke hervor und richtete mein Blick an die Decke... und erschrak... vor mir selbst...  
Ich schüttelte mich. Die ganze Deckenwand bestand aus Spiegeln und darin sah ich mein wundervollen Guten-Morgen-Antlitz...  
...wie grausam... und das am Morgen... der Tag fing ja wunderbar an...

Ich hätte mir schon in der Schule angewöhnen sollen, morgens in den Spiegel zu schauen... dann wäre mir dir heutige erschreckende Erkenntnis erspart geblieben.  
Mit halb offenen Augen stieg ich aus dem Bett, vergaß aber meine morgendliche Unfähigkeit zu stehen und krachte auf den Fußboden...  
Wie uncool!  
Wankend richtete ich mich wieder auf und schlurfte mit einem Gähnen ins Badezimmer, wo der Hauself schon Badewasser eingelassen hatte.  
Geschockt blickte in Tics an, der mit einem Handtuch auf dem Arm neben der überdimensionalen und vergoldeten Badewanne stand.  
"Du willst mir doch nicht beim Baden zuschauen, oder?"

"Aber, Sir. Das tue ich schon seit fast sechzehn Jahren.", fiepte der Hauself und hüpfte von einem Bein aufs andere.  
"Und außerdem helfe ich euch doch immer beim Anziehen.", sprach das kleine Etwas weiter.  
Boah, Malfoy konnte sich noch nicht mal alleine anziehen... na, da würde er aber Probleme mit meiner Familie kriegen.  
Ich prustete los. Zu köstlich... ich wäre so gerne dabei gewesen.  
"Ne, du, lass mal. Ich schaffe das alles auch alleine.", sagte ich zu ihm und zog mein Schlaft-shirt über den Kopf.  
"Aber, junger Herr-"  
Ich fiel dem Hauself ins Wort.

"Ich will aber nicht, dass du spannst.", rief ich laut und zeigte mit dem Finger zur Tür.  
"Ja Sir.", flüsterte Tics und verließ das Bad mit hängenden Schultern.  
Ein wenig tat mir der Kleine schon leid, aber niemand teilte sich ein Badezimmer mit mir, wenn ich baden wollte.  
Schnell entledigte ich mich vom Rest meiner Klamotten und hüpfte erleichtert ins Wasser.  
Genießerisch schloss ich die Augen und wäre beinahe eingeschlafen, hätte mich eine Stimme nicht aus meiner Döserei geholt.  
"Draco?"  
Erschrocken rutschte ich weiter in die Badewasser und schluckte heftig Wasser, bis ich endlich wieder an die Oberfläche kam und die besorgten blauen Augen Narzissa Malfoys vor mir sah.  
"Junge, pass doch auf."

Ich hustete heftig, als mir dann einfiel, dass ich vollkommen nackt war. Meine Ohren färbten sich leicht rosa und ich versuchte unauffällig meine intimen Stellen zu verdecken.  
Narzissa währenddessen suchte nach dem Handtuch, dass der Hauself liegen gelassen hatte, welches sie auch fand und vor mir ausstreckte.  
"Komm jetzt daraus. Das Frühstück wartet.", sagte sie zu mir mit freundlicher Stimme. Ihr Ton war so lieb und nett, dass mein Körper ohne einen Gedanken von mir aufstand.  
Schnell legte sie das slytheringrüne Badetuch um mich, damit ich nicht fror und rubbelte mir die Haare handtuchtrocken.  
Dann stieg ich aus der Wanne und erledigte den Rest selber, während Dracos Mutter aus dem Badezimmer lief und mit Kleidung zurückkam.

"Hier mein Sohn, das sind neue angefertigte Sachen. Zieh die an."  
Ich gehorchte und zog eine silberne Seidenboxershorts über, auf die eine schwarze Lederhose und ein weißes Hemd folgten.  
Ich blickte kurz in den Wandspiegel und musterte kritisch mein blondes Haar. Schnell schnappte ich mir eine Bürste und glättete sie.  
Zufrieden verließ ich das Badezimmer und folgte meiner Mutter in den Speisesaal. Wieder einmal war der Tisch überladen mit vielen Köstlichkeiten. Es gab einfach alles. Von Brötchen, Croissants, Hörnchen und Brot zu Wurst, Käse, zehn verschiedenen Marmeladen und Nutella.  
Ein Königreich für einen Potter.

Doch dann fiel mein Blick auf mehrere Prospekte neben meinen Teller und nahm eins interessiert in die Hand.  
"Disneyland Paris" stand da in großer Schrift drauf, während Mickey Maus fröhlich mit der Hand wedelte.  
Fragend wanderten meine Augen zu Narzissa. Diese lächelte nur und meinte:  
"Dein Vater will, wenn er einen Auftrag des Dunklen Lords erfüllt hat, mit dir einen Vater-Sohn-Tag machen und du sollst dir aussuchen, wo dieser stattfinden wird."  
Mit offenen Mund hefteten sich meine graue Augen wieder auf die Prospekte.  
Ein Vater-Sohn-Tag? Was war das den für ein Scheiß? Ich und Mr. Todesser persönlich einen Tag allein? Kommt nicht in die Tüte... aber die hätte ich jetzt echt gebrauchen können... Schön einen durchziehen... aber das war jetzt egal.

"Lass dir Zeit mit dem Aussuchen, Ok, Schatz?"  
"Ja, Mutter.", lächelte ich gespielt fröhlich und blickte die Prospekte mit einem mörderischen Blick an, doch sie dachten gar nicht daran, in Flammen aufzugehen.

----------------------

Tage später, wieder irgendwo in London und England:

"Lucius, es ist soweit."  
"Ja, Meister."  
"Der Tag ist endlich gekommen, an dem ich Harry Potter gegenüberstehen werde."  
Lucius sagte nichts. Irgendwie fühlte er sich unwohl in seiner Haut. Wusste aber nicht genau, weshalb. Es hatte etwas mit dem Potterjungen zu tun, da war er sich sicher.  
"Du schweigst, Lucius?", sprach sein Meister weiter und musterte seinen Anhänger kritisch.  
Dann plötzlich wurde es Lucius bewusst.  
"Meister, ich mach mir Sorgen um den Jungen. Nicht nur wegen dem Körper meines Sohnes, sondern... sondern wegen Potter selbst." So, es war heraus. Der Todesser fühlte sich erleichtert, dennoch fürchtete er sich vor der Reaktion seines Meisters.  
Dieser allerdings lachte lauthals.

"Ach, Lucius, das ist ja köstlich. Wahrlich! Vor Jahren wolltest du ihn noch töten."  
"Ja, ich weiß, aber ich habe ihn näher kennen gelernt, auch wenn er die ganze Zeit krampfhaft versucht, meinen Sohn zu spielen."  
"Und Narzissa?"  
"Die war natürlich geschockt, als ich ihr offenbarte, dass in Draco der Held der ganzen Nation stecken soll. Aber auch sie hat den Jungen ins Herz geschlossen."  
Nachdenklich schaute der Dunkle Lord den Todesser an und fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch die braunen etwas längeren Haare.  
"Dann sollte ich ihn auch besser kennen lernen."  
"Meister?" Fassungslos sah Lucius seinen Meister an.

"Ich hatte schließlich schon von Anfang an vor, ihn auf unsere Seite zu ziehen. Allerdings hatte ich nicht vor den lieben, netten Onkel Voldie zu spielen."  
Lucius war überrascht. Woher wusste der Dunkle Lord den Spitznamen, den die Kinder ihm gegeben hatten?  
"Und jetzt geh, Lucius und amüsier dich mit unserem kleinen Potter und dann bring ihn zu mir."  
"Wie sie wünschen, Meister.", sprach Lucius und verließ die Privatgemächer des Dunklen Lords.

-------------------

Aufgeregt und leicht, wirklich nur leicht, nervös saß ich in meinem Zimmer und spielte mit meinen Fingern, als Lucius Malfoy, Oberhaupt der Malfoy-Sippe und eingefleischter Todesser, eintrat.  
Ich zwang mir ein Lächeln auf und begrüßte meinen Vater.  
"Nun, mein Sohn. Wo soll es morgen hingehen?"  
Wie morgen schon? Hatte ich keine Galgenfrist? Und was war mit einer letzten Mahlzeit?

"Europa-Park.", lautete meine schlichte Antwort.  
"Europa-Park? Noch nie etwas davon gehört.", meinte Lucius und setzte sich neben mich auf das königliche Bett.  
"Der liegt in Deutschland. In der Nähe von Freiburg.", sagte ich und schaute ihn unsicher ins Gesicht.  
Bemerkte er meine Unsicherheit? Oh man, ich fühlte mich wie in einem Schlangennest, wo ich jederzeit aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen werden konnte. Ich spürte schon die Bisse, das Gift, das durch meinen Körper floss und mich von innen her verbrannte.

"Deutschland? Ist das ein Park nur für Zauberer?", fragte meine Gegenüber interessiert und schaute mich erwartungsvoll an.  
"Ähm, nicht ganz. Für Muggle und Zauberer gleichermaßen."

Oh, jetzt war es aus mit mir. Da würde er nie mit mir hingehen. Schon das Wort Muggle musste für ihn eine Schande sein.  
"Tja, wenn du meinst. Gut, dann morgen früh um acht im Empfangssaal."  
Wie jetzt? Kein wenn und aber? Hatte ich irgendwas nicht mitgekriegt? War der Weltuntergang zum Greifen nahe, oder was?  
"Ich nehme doch an, es gibt einen Portschlüssel dahin?", fragte mich Malfoy sen. und stand wieder vom Bett auf.  
"Ja, im tropfendem Kessel."  
"He, Junge."

Ich richtete meinen Blick auf den Todesser, den ich während unserem Gesprächs auf den hochqualifizierten Parkettboden schweifen gelassen hatte.  
"Keine Panik. Deine Vorlieben sind in Ordnung.", meinte er noch und verließ mein Zimmer.  
Geschockt sah ich ihm hinterher.  
Ok, ich musste tot sein... nur wo ich jetzt gelandet war, machte mir Schwierigkeiten... Hölle oder Himmel? Nun, wenn Himmel, dann müssten doch jetzt kleine Engelchen mit Harfen um mich herumfliegen... Igitt, ekelhafte Vorstellung.

Ich zuckte mit meinen Schultern und verschwand im Bad, um mich für die Nacht vorzubereiten.

Ich stand schon seit 10 Minuten in der Halle und wartete auf meinem "Vater". Gebannt starrte ich auf die Treppe, die er herunterkommen würde, während ich an meinem Kapuzenpulli zupfte.  
Ich hatte mich für einfache Kleidung entschieden, um nicht in der Menge sonderlich aufzufallen. Nur eine dunkelblaue Jeans, ein weißes, enges T-Shirt ohne Aufdruck und darüber ein schwarzes Sweatshirt mit Mütze.  
Diese Klamotten fand ich überraschend in Dracos riesigen begehbaren Kleiderschrank und als ich noch die schwarzen Niketurnschuhe entdeckte, war ich total von der Rolle, denn als ich mich vor dem Spiegel betrachtete, verschlug es mir den Atem...  
Ich sah damit zwar normal, aber dennoch sexy aus und ich musste mir eingestehen... Draco würde mir in diesem Klamotten, wenn ich ihn so begegnete, unheimlich gut gefallen.

Was dachte ich da?  
Ich bemerkte das Blut, welches mir in Gesicht schoss und meine Wangen sicher rötete.  
Doch Gryffindor sei Dank kam gerade Lucius Malfoy die Treppe runter und sah mich lächelnd an.  
"Morgen, mein Sohn."  
"Auch dir guten Morgen, Vater.", antwortete ich und, ich konnte nicht anders, lächelte zurück.  
"Dann können wir ja los.", sagte der Todesser zu mir.  
Ich nickte und so begaben wir uns zum tropfenden Kessel, um den Europa-Park unsicher zu machen

Es war erst kurz nach halb neun, als wir an der Portstelle Nähe des Eingangs des Euro-Parks ankamen. Wir gaben den Schlüssel einem alten Zauberer mit violetten Hut und marschierten zum Park.  
Allerdings hatten wir bis neun Uhr noch Zeit und schauten deshalb bei einem Souvenirladen vorbei.  
Interessiert musterte ich jedes kleine Teil, während Lucius nur hinter mir her lief und dauernd mit dem Kopf schüttelte.  
"Also wirklich, dass ist doch alles Muggleschrott.", sagte er und rümpfte die Nase.  
Ich allerdings konnte nur kichern.  
"Aber, Vater. Auch wenn es, mit deinen Worten, Schrott ist, ist es doch lustig, dieses Zeug anzuschauen.", war meine klare Antwort und ich nahm eine Hexennase aus Plastik und setzte sie auf, genauso einen Hexenhut von einem Stapel daneben.  
Ich drehte mich zu Malfoy senior um und blickte ihn böse an.

Dieser allerdings fasste es wohl nicht als böse auf, sondern fing lauthals an zu lachen.  
Wieder etwas, das mich erschreckte. Ein Malfoy zeigte in der Öffentlichkeit, noch dazu Muggle, Gefühle. Das war echt wunderlich... und bizarr.  
Doch auch ich konnte nicht anders und stieg in das Lachen mit ein.  
Ich legte dann das Zeug wieder zur Seite und folgte meinem "Vater" aus dem Geschäft.  
Und endlich ruckte der Zeiger auf neun Uhr und die Tore des Europa-Parks öffneten sich.

Schnell lief ich hindurch und zog den großen Mann regelrecht hinter mir her.  
Mein erstes Ziel war die Euro-Sat, eine Achterbahn, die im Inneren einer Kugel fuhr.  
Wir rannten die Treppen hoch und stürzten uns regelrecht in den nächsten Wagen, während Lucius die ganze Zeit vor sich hin fluchte, man könnte auch gesittet und langsam gehen.  
Mir war das egal. Scheiß drauf. Schließlich stand auf meiner Liste der abgehackten Freizeitparks kein einziger, deshalb wollte ich soviel wie möglich an diesem Tag erleben. Wann würde ich wieder die Gelegenheit dafür bekommen?

Also ließ ich die Absperrung hinter mir und setzte mich in den vordersten Wagen und blickte gebannt nach vorne, auch als sich der Todesser neben mich hinsetzte und begann, an der Ausstattung rumzunörgeln.  
"Bei Slytherin, sind diese Sitze unbequem."  
Plötzlich ruckte der Wagen und schon ging es los... ins Dunkle, denn die ganze Achterbahn verlief in Finsternis... wie geil.

Doch mein Sitzpartner schien das nicht so zu sehen, denn er sagte genervt:  
"Was ist das den für ein Mist? Man sieht ja keine Hand vor dem Auge."  
Ich kicherte wieder leise, während die Achterbahn langsam im Kreis aufwärts ging.  
Nach zwei Minuten, ich dachte schon das wäre es, wurde der Wagen noch langsamer und eine Stimme zählte ab zehn rückwärts. Meine Vorfreude stieg damit wieder und ehe ich mich versah, leuchtete ein grünes Licht auf und die Achterbahn stürzte in die Tiefe...

Mit großem Grinsen auf den Lippen verließen wir die Euro-Sat und machten uns auf zur Poseidon, einer Wasserachterbahn, die im griechischen Teil des Freizeitparks lag.  
Ich kriegte mich vor Freude und Adrenalinschüben nicht mehr ein und Lucius Beitrag ließ mich auch nicht zur Ruhe kommen... im Gegenteil, mein Grinsen maximierte sich rapide.  
"Oh scheiße.", murmelte der Todesser vor sich hin und fuhr sich dauernd durch seine etwas verstrubbelten Haare.  
Dass der Mann solche Worte in den Mund nahm... wirklich spaßig.  
Doch er kriegte sich wieder schnell ein und blieb stehen.

"Draco, wollen wir nicht erst mal frühstücken gehen?"  
Ich fing an zu quengeln. Wer wollte schon hier Essen zu sich nehmen? Deshalb war ich hier nicht hergekommen.  
"Muss das sein, Dad?", fragte ich und schaute in die graublauen Augen, die mich plötzlich verwirrt anblickten.  
Uups! Seit wann nannte ich ihn Dad? Ich wurde mir schon selbst unheimlich.  
Letztendlich seufzte Malfoy senior und folgte mir zur Poseidon...  
Die ihm wohl nicht zu gefallen schien...

Mit nassen Zotteln und einem grummelnden Gesichtsausdruck, dazu noch vor sich hinfluchend, tapste der Todesser wieder hinter mir her.  
Irgendwie tat er mir jetzt schon leid... aber als eingefleischter Mörder müsste er doch schließlich damit zurechtkommen.  
Also besuchten wir noch den Fluch der Kassandra, ein Raum, in dem sich die Wände drehten, den Matterhorn-Blitz, eine für mich harmlose Achterbahn... allerdings stimmte Lucius meiner Meinung nicht zu, da er mit sich zu kämpfen hatte, sich nicht zu übergeben (ich wusste Schadenfreude war nicht angebracht, aber dieses schon fast lästige Grinsen war wie festgewachsen) Euromir und den Alpenexpress.  
Dann endlich hatte ich ein Erbarmen mit meinem "Vater" und wir setzten uns in ein spanisches Restaurant um zu Mittag zu essen.

Doch Lucius schien nicht den großen Hunger zu haben, denn er stocherte nur in dem Essen herum. Wieder lächelte ich versonnen. Ihm war wohl immer noch schlecht?  
Armer Junge, wenn er erfahren würde, was als Nächstes mein auserwähltes Ziel war, hätte er schon hier auf dem makellosen Boden des Restaurants gekotzt.  
Ich kicherte und ein verrücktes Glitzern schlich sich in meine Augen.  
Ja, gleich war es soweit... ich würde meinen größten Adrenalinkick erleben, mein bisher bestes Abenteuer... da war ich mir sicher...

Die "Silver Star"...  
Größte Achterbahn Europas... 130kmh schnell... fast achtzig Meter hoch...  
Ein Traum für die schlaflosen Nächte.


	13. Chapter 13

13. Eine Krankheit namens Grippe... oder ein Malfoy sucht Hilfe bei einem Potter

Triefendnass stampfte ich die Treppen zu meinen Zimmer hoch und gähnte ungeniert.  
Das war vielleicht ein scheiß Tag.  
Was bildeten sich die Monstrositäten von Mugglen ein, einen Malfoy (was sie zwar nicht wussten, aber das war schließlich nebensächlich) im Regen, der sich übrigens ziemlich feuchte anfühlte, Twetschen zu flücken.???  
War ich der Ben vom Dienst???  
Zitternd starrte ich die Tür zum Badezimmer sehnsüchtig an und stellte mir gerade vor, ein wunderschönes heißes beruhigendes Bad zu nehmen.  
Ich grummelte.  
Leider ging das ja nicht...  
Aber kein Problem, natürlich möchte ich so nass und dreckig ins Bett gehen... Das würde doch einen Spaß machen...  
Ein Gutes hatte die Feuchtigkeit ja... die Haare ließen sich mal bändigen... aber ich glaube, in der Situation war das nicht so interessant...  
Ich wollte es aber nur gesagt haben...  
Im Zimmer angekommen, starrte ich aus dem Fenster und beobachtete den Regen dabei, wie er alles hinweg schwemmte...  
Ok, ein bisschen stärker... stärker... Wie wäre es mit einer Sintflut??? War doch eine überaus intelligente Idee...  
Ok, ich würde auch dabei draufgehen... aber hey, diese beschissene Familie ebenso... und hoffentlich auch Potter..  
AHRG!!! Falscher Gedanke. Ganz falsch!!! Obwohl... kalt war mir jetzt wenigstens nicht mehr... doch zu heiß wäre auch nicht gut...  
Und du da unten wirst auch dein Mund halten, kapiert???!!!  
/Sage doch gar nichts/ beschwerte sich der kleine Harry und es hörte sich fast so an, als ob er schmollte.  
Ich verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte doch so schön die Klappe gehalten... und jetzt meldete sich dieses... Ding wieder zu Wort...  
Was kam als nächstes???  
Ein Dudley mit Ballerinakleidchen, der vor mir Pirouetten drehte und mich anschmachtete???  
Ok, ich musste gleich aufs Klo... kotzen...  
Was hatte ich nur für Vorstellungen... Wurde ich krank????  
Bitte nicht... das könnte ich jetzt nämlich wirklich gut gebrauchen, schließlich liebte ich es krank zu sein. Diese ganzen Schmerzen im Kopf, Hals, Magen und was wusste ich wo, waren doch so erregend...  
Ich schlug mir an die Stirn.  
Jep, mir ging es heute phantastisch... Bestens... so gut, dass ich losheulen könnte...  
/Draco?/  
Och nö!!! Nicht jetzt!!!  
"Schnauze.", nuschelte ich und schloss die Augen.  
/Draco!!/ quengelte klein Harry in meinem Kopf.  
"Verdammt, was?", zischte ich zurück.  
Doch bevor dieses Etwas antworten konnte, öffnete sich meine Zimmertür und die schleimige Kröte stand im Rahmen.  
"Ich soll dir sagen, dass du duschen darfst."  
Und schwups war sie wieder weg... hätte ich ihr nicht zu getraut...  
/Oh feini/ jubelte ES.  
"Was ist so fein?"  
/Duschen... Vielleicht kümmerst du dich um mich??? Fühl mich so vernachlässigt.../  
"Bist du notgeil.", konterte ich und schnappte mir ein Badetuch, Boxershort, Hose und Pulli und begab mich Richtung Badezimmer.  
Oh Merlin, endlich!!!! Warmes Wasser!!!! Du warst so gut zu mir!!!! Oder auch nicht... mir wäre ein Bad lieber gewesen.  
/Ich??? Wer hat den dauernd nicht jugendfreie Träume???/  
Ich bemerkte, dass ich errötete.  
Jetzt brachte mich schon ein... ein... Schwanz in Verlegenheit!!!! Wo war der Malfoy tief in mir??? Machte der Urlaub??? Hatte der sich bei Potter eingenistet... Was ich verstehen könnte, bei dem würde ich mich auch gerne einnisten. Ich-  
Verflucht!!!! Wieso, musste sich dieses Arschloch mit Heldenkomplex immer in meine Gedanken stehlen??? Hatte der nichts besseres zu tun, als mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben und in die Verzweiflung zu stürzen???  
Ich will jetzt Sex!!! Und zwar sofort!!! Irgendwenn... Oh ne, wie uncool. Soweit erniedrige ich mich nicht... NIEMALS!!!  
/Aber-/  
"Nein, auch nicht du zu klein geratenes Ding wirst das ändern können!!", schimpfte ich und schlug die Tür hinter mir zu."Genau!! Schweig!!! So mag ich dich am liebsten"  
/Auch den großen Harry??/  
"Nein, den will ich stöhnen und betteln hö-. He, das ist unfair."  
Seufzend schälte ich mich aus meinen nassen klebrigen Klamotten und stellte mich bibbernd unter die Dusche.  
Genießerisch senkten sich meine Lider und jedes Härchen, jede Hautpartie streckte sich regelrecht der Wärme entgegen, die von oben herab auf mich herunter prasselte.  
Man, das konnte fast besser sein als Sex. Aber nur fast...  
/He Dracolein/  
"Nicht jetzt."  
/Aber/  
"Nix aber. Will das hier genießen und dann nur noch ins Bett."  
/Pah/  
Ich grinste wegen meinen schnellen und leichten Sieg und seifte mich von oben nach unten ein. Dann spülte ich alles wieder herunter, stieg aus der Dusche und schnappte mir mein pinkes Badetuch(PINK!!! Gibt es eine schlimmere Farbe??? Muggle!!! Wie ich sie verabscheute... aber das hatte ich bereits gesagt, oder??).  
Langsam rubbelte ich mich trocken und zog mir die Boxershorts über. Es folgten die ausgewaschene Jeans und der rote, schlabbrige Pulli.   
Kritisch blickte ich noch in den Spiegel und zupfte an meinen schwarzen Strähnchen herum...  
Ich schnitt sie ab!!!! Das waren schon keine Haare mehr, sondern ein Wischmob...  
Ein fieses Grinsen stahl sich in mein Gesicht.  
Wie würde sich wohl eine Stoppelfrisur machen???  
... nein, schließlich wusste ich ja nicht, wie lange ich noch diesen Körper innewohnte. Letztendlich machte ich mich selber noch zum Honk... und außerdem liebte ich diese Haare an Harry...  
Seit WANN nannte ich Potter Harry????   
Ging es noch???  
Mit schüttelnden Kopf ließ ich den Wischmob Wischmob sein und schloss mich in meinem Zimmer ein.  
Ich kuschelte mich ins Bett(Bett??? Wohl eher eine Strohmatte) und senkte die Lider.  
Langsam musste mich mir doch Gedanken machen über das Potterchen... so konnte es nicht weitergehen...  
Jeder zweite Wort in meinem Kopf handelte schon über St. Potty... na ja, das war jetzt übertrieben, aber ich brauchte nur an Quidditch denken und schon stahl sich ein himmlisches Bild eines durchgeschwitzten und vom Spiel erregten Potter in meine Gedankengänge...  
Scheiße, und im Moment schon wieder...  
Ok, ja, ich war in den großen Helden der Zaubererwelt verknallt, aber deshalb musste er ja nicht gleich jeden meiner Handlungen und Gedanken einnehmen... ich möchte auch ich selbst sein und das war zur Zeit ein klein wenig kompliziert.  
Doch bevor ich zu irgendeiner Lösung meiner Pottermanie kam, schlief ich auch schon ein.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, explodierte regelrecht mein Kopf(dann hätte das Zimmer wenigstens ein bisschen Farbe... rot würde sich gut zu weiß machen). Stöhnend vor Schmerzen schloss ich meine Augen wieder und fuhr mir mit meiner Hand über die nasse Stirn.  
Ne, oder??? Bitte nicht!!! Nicht hier!!!! Nicht jetzt!!!! Gar nicht!!!  
"HATSCHI!"  
Wunderschön!!!   
Und jetzt musste ich auch noch bestialisch husten...  
Würg!!! Schleim!!!! Wie widerwertig.  
Mami!!!!  
Da hatte ich mir doch tatsächlich eine Krankheit eingefangen.  
Wimmernd zog ich die Decke über meinen Kopf und schniefte vor mich hin...  
Na toll, jetzt machten sich auch noch die Niagarafälle in meiner Nase breit...  
Wenn es kam, dann dicke... und immer ich...  
Ok, jetzt hatte ich schon mal Schnupfen, Husten, so wie es sich anfühlte Fieber und Kopfschmerzen...  
Was würde mich als nächsten überfallen???  
Syphilis???  
Impotenz???  
Die Potteriose???  
Halt, die hatte ich schon. Schande aber auch...  
Schwer atmend deckte ich meinen Kopf wieder ab und überwand mich das warme Bett zu verlassen, welches übrigens ziemlich, ähm, feucht war...  
Ich tastete meinen Rücken ab und stellte fest, dass der Pulli völlig durchgeschwitzt war...  
Igitt.  
Ab unter die Dusche!!!!  
Doch irgendwie schien der Körper heute Orientierungsschwierigkeiten zu haben, denn ehe ich mich versah, rannte ich auch volle Kanne gegen die Tür... Ok, auch die Entfernungen einzuschätzen würde mir heute Schwierigkeiten bringen.  
Grummelnd rieb ich mir über die Stirn und verwand im Bad.  
Schnell die Klamotten runter und ab unter die Dusche.  
Plötzlich trommelte es an der Tür und eine wütende Stimme war zu vernehmen:  
"Wer hat erlaubt, dass du dich Duschen darfst?"  
"Ich selbst!!" kreischte ich und verfiel wieder in einen Halsschmerzenverursachenden Hustenanfall.  
Ich brauchte unbedingt einen Zaubertrank. Vielleicht ließ sich ja so etwas in dieser Schabracke finden.  
Genervt stieg ich aus der Dusche, zog mir schnell meine Klamotten wieder an, wobei der nasse Pullover in der Wäsche verschwand und ich ein T-Shirt überstreifte...  
Klar, ich war zwar krank, aber ich hatte keinen Bock mich spindeldürr zu schwitzen... würde diesem Körper auch nicht gut tun, so schmal wie der war... obwohl es zur Größe passte und... nein, nicht weiter, sonst konnte sich dieses Shirt zum Pullover gesellen.  
Ich riss die Badezimmertür auf, funkelte mein Gegenüber, der riesige Gorilla mit Schnurrbart, an und pustete mir eine Strähne schwarzen, nassen Haares aus dem Gesicht.  
"Bin ja schon fertig.", murmelte ich und wollte wieder in mein Zimmer gehen, als King Kong mich aufhielt.

"Wie siehst du denn aus, Junge?", fragte er mich und seine Augen sahen mich entsetzt an.  
"Wie soll ich aussehen?", antwortete ich mit einer Gegenfrage und ging noch mal zurück ins Badezimmer, um mich im Spiegel zu betrachten...  
Fassungslos starrte ich dieses... Monstrum im Spiegel an. Langsam fuhr meine linke Hand über meine Wange und zuckte sofort wieder zurück.  
Das war nicht mehr Harry Potters Gesicht... Nein, dass war mein schlimmster Alptraum!!!  
Ich bemerkte nur noch wie mir Schwarz vor den Augen wurde und schon schwamm ich in tiefster Dunkelheit.

Die Diagnose war Windpocken...  
WINDPOCKEN!!! Wind hörte sich ja noch in Ordnung an, aber Pocken??? POCKEN!!!!  
Und dazu noch eine Grippe...  
Der Mugglearzt meinte, dass würde Moment in der ganzen Stadt rumgehen...  
Schön für ihn, aber was war mit mir???  
Na, immerhin durfte ich für die nächsten Tage nicht arbeiten und nur das Bett hüten...  
Das gefiel anscheinend "meinen Verwandten" nicht so wirklich, denn niemand schien nach meiner Gesundheit fragen...  
Sollte mir aber egal sein, solange ich weiterhin etwa zu essen bekam... und so war es auch, denn dreimal am Tag wurde die Tür einen Spalt breit geöffnet und ein Tablette mit warmer Suppe und einem Kamillentee wurde durchgeschoben.  
Leider musste ich aber immer aufstehen und zur Nahrung kriechen, da ich meinen Beinen nicht zu sehr vertraute...  
Scheiße, ich wusste schon lange nicht mehr, wie viel Tage ich schon im Bett verbrachte, doch es mussten fast 10 Tage vergangen sein, seit ich krank wurde und immer noch nicht war eine Besserung in Sicht... im Gegenteil, denn mittlerweile kam noch Heiserkeit und Übelkeit dazu, was nicht besonders angenehm war.  
Besonders das Kotzen nicht... denn meistens brauchte ich zulange um in Bad zu kommen, also musste wohl oder übel der Teppichboden im Flur daran glauben, was das Pferdchen ziemlich verzweifelte...  
Mir aber egal, wenigstens ein bisschen Spaß.  
Doch auch diese Erheiterung half mir nicht meine Depressionen zu bekämpfen, genauso wenig meine Wut auf Potter, schließlich war das sein Körper, der diesem Virusangriff nicht standhielt... und ich musste darunter leiden... mal wieder typisch.  
Jetzt wollte ich gerne töten... ob Potter oder mich, das war noch unklar...  
Weitere zwei Tage, glaubte ich, vergingen, dann hatte ich die Schnauze gestrichen voll.  
Ich wollte endlich wieder gesund sein, also musste ein Genesungstrank von Onkel Sev her.  
Mir war so egal, ob wir jetzt aufflogen mit unsere Persönlichkeitstauscherei..  
Verflucht, ich wollte einfach nicht jammernd und schluchzend im Bett rumliegen und mich selbst bemitleiden ( zwar eine meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen, aber 12Tage ununterbrochen zerrte auch an meinen Nerven)  
Also raffte ich mich auf und suchte ein Blatt Pergament, Feder und Tinte.  
Fiebrig setzte ich mich an den Schreibtisch und schrieb los:

So Potter,  
da ich noch etwas gut bei dir habe, schließlich hast nur du an dieser Situation Schuld, verlange ich auf der Stelle von dir, dass du mich aus dieser Hölle auf Erden herausholst und mich nach Malfoy Manor bringst.  
Hast du mich verstanden???  
Ich werde noch irre hier!!!  
Hörst du Potter???  
Dazu bin ich noch krank. Krank! Ich! Ein Malfoy!!!  
Also beweg deinen (jetzt hätte ich doch beinahe sexy geschrieben... selbst in einer sehr tödlichen Krankheit bleibt man nicht von der eigenen Geilheit verschont) Arsch hierher und rette mich...  
Sonst, das schwöre ich bei meinem hoheitlichen Namen, tue ich diesem Körper irgendetwas an!!!! Und das meine ich ernst.  
Also los... Bist ja immer noch nicht da!!!!  
Dein leidender und im Sterben liegender Draco Malfoy  
Prinz von Slytherin und attraktivster Junge Hogwarts.

Schnell überflog ich meinen Hilferuf und öffnete den Käfig von Harrys Eule. Diese flog kreischend heraus und landete auf den Kleiderschrank.  
"Mistvieh, komm runter.", krächzte ich und schaute die Eule vorwurfsvoll an. Doch diese beachtete mich nicht weiter sondern putzte ihr Federkleid.  
"Ok, ok, habe es verstanden. Also, Hedwig, könntest du BITTE diesen Brief zu Harry bringen?", flüsterte ich weiter und schaute die Schneeeule flehend an.  
Doch auch hier zeigte sie keine Regung.  
Ich war verzweifelt. Verdammtes Federvieh. Sollte ich mich noch vor ihre Krallen werfen und betteln??? Nix da... aber...  
"Bitte, hübsche Hedwig. Es ist lebenswichtig. Ich bitte dich. Es geht um Leben oder Tod."  
Und endlich regte sich die Eule. Schwungvoll ließ sie sich auf meine Schulter nieder und schaute mich ernst an.  
Ich nickte ihr nur zu und band ihr den Brief ans Beinchen.  
"Harry ist in Malfoy Manor, Hedwig.", lächelte ich der Eule zu und schwankte leicht vor Müdigkeit.  
Diese knabberte plötzlich kurz an meinem Ohr rum und flog aus dem Fenster, welches ich schon geöffnet hatte.  
Überrascht blickte ich ihr nach, schleppte mich dann zurück zum Bett und seufzend ließ ich mich hineinfallen, nur um nicht mal eine Sekunde später einzuschlafen.


End file.
